When Hazel meets Green
by JPx3LE
Summary: ON HIATUS. James getting Lily to go out with him is just the beginning. Follow James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Melissa as they try to survive their 7th year. JPLE
1. Train Ride

**A/N: Please believe me when I say, the first couple of chapters are bad but as you read, it gets better, trust me **

Lily Evans was boarding the Hogwarts Express for her 7th year at Hogwarts. She was going to be Head Girl this year and was wondering who the Head Boy was going to be. Frank Longbottom? No, to involved with his girlfriend Alice. What about Amos Diggory? Either Amos or Lupin. Of course! Remus Lupin. Duh, how could she forget? It had to be Remus. Even though he was a Marauder.

She was NOT going to the Marauders annoy her this year. Especially Potter.

She got onto the train and found herself a compartment. Lily didn't have any friends. She was just, different and Lily didn't care what people said about her. She wasn't pretty. Well, before her 16th birthday in July, she wasn't. She changed in the summer. She was...hott now.

Lily took out a book and started reading. About 5 min. after the train started moving, she went to the Heads compartment to find James Potter already there.

"Evans," he said, nodding his head.

"Your Head Boy?" She couldn't believe it. " Was Dumbledore on crack or something?" James threw his head back and laughed. " That's what Sirius said. I don't know, but can we please try to work together because, I promise I'll take my Head Boy position seriously."

Lily blinked; this was new, "Sure Potter. Lets go tell the prefects their duties."

"After you, Evans."

Lily went back to her compartment after the meeting and continued to read her book. She looked outside and sighed. 4 more hours until Hogsmeade Station. Her compartment door, suddenly, slid open to reveal, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; The Marauders.

"Miss Evans! What a pleasure," Sirius said taking her right hand and kissing it. Lily pulled it away. "I must say you are looking wonderful this year," Lily rolled her eyes; typical male.

" Hi Lily," said Peter, blushing.

"Hello Peter," she replied kindly.

" So how was your summer?" asked James sitting close to Lily as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

" Oh-uh-er-fine." She replied throwing his arm off her, "I don't remember inviting you into my compartment."

" You seemed lonely Lily-bean," Lily glared at Sirius for the stupid nickname,

"So we came in. And plus, James was whining and it was getting annoying." Remus finished. James glared at both of his friends but turned to Lily,

"I like your shirt, it brings out your eyes..?" James attempted. Peter had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing but shared a look with Sirius and Remus. Lily narrowed her eyes but muttered "Thanks."

James smiled widely and sat back in his seat. Lily went back to her book. Sirius and Remus were discussing Quidditch, Peter was entertaining himself, and James was staring at Lily. James leaned in close and whispered, " What are you reading?" in her ear sending chills down her spine. She turned and faced him. Their noses were barely inches away from each other.

"A book," she snapped some-what coldly.

" What's the title?"

" Book from Hell."

"Really?" he asked Stupidly

" No," she chuckled but stopped quickly. She was NOT laughing in the presence of Potter

" It's really called Farenheight 451."

"What's it about?" Lily was shocked by his curiousity at a book other than 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Maybe he changed.

"Well, it's about a muggle community where they burn books because they are bad for you and are against the law-"

"Why are they against the law?"

"Because they can make people sad."

"Makes sense, continue."

"Okay. Erm- so the main character, Montag, actually reads a book and find that he enjoys it. But because he actually read one, he can't live in the community. His friend Clarice, told him about a place where people read books called, Bookpeople."

"Creative," said James sarcastically. Lily snorted,

"I know. The part I'm reading is when the people are at his house taking away his books."

"It sounds at least a little interesting," James said thoughtfully, happy she wasn't screaming at him.

"Interesting concept; Bad book."

"UGH! I give up." Remus yelled dramatically, interrupting James and Lily, making them jump slightly. "You'll never understand what a T.V. is." Sirius just looked confused, but brushed it off, " Hey I'm bored, lets play truth or dare!" Everyone Groaned "Good! I go first! James, Truth or Dare?" James rolled his eyes,

"Dare," he mumbled lamely

"I dare you to tell Lily what you told me in 6th year." Sirius folded his arms across his chest. Remus and Peter gasped and James was gaping at Sirius.

"That's so unfair!"

"Yeah, Padfoot, that's breaking the Marauder's code," stated Peter. Sirius sighed heavily.

"Wait, What are you guys talking about?" asked Lily suspiciously. James eyes widened

" Oh, nothing important!" He said, louder then necessary.

"Okay-er-I Dare you to song the next girl that says hi, in a broom closet." Said Sirius.

James sighed, " Whatever Padfoot. Moony, Truth or Dare?"

For some odd reason, Lily had been hoping James would say no.

Wait why?

**Because you like him!**

Who are you?

**Your conscience**

Go away

**Just admit it then**

I don't like Ja-Potter!

**The truth?**

"Truth?" Lily asked herself, not realizing she said it aloud.

**You know you like him.**

" Whatever," she huffed. The boys stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"I told you to tell us the truth if you liked James or not." repeated Remus.

" Why should I tell you anyway?"

" Because you picked truth," replied Sirius, smiling.

" No I-oh-I did." She smiled sheepishly at them and they smiled back.

" You know I.dont.like.him." she said, as though convincing herself, " But, Potter, I don't completely hate you." James nodded and was grinning like a mad man."Sirius, truth or dare?" Sirius smiled mischievously

"Dare," He replied. Lily looked thoughtful for a minute then laughed quietly to herself.

"You have to walk into the Great Hall with nothing but your boxes and a bra." Remus, Peter and James burst out laughing and Sirius' smile faded.

"Fine," he mumbled. James had tears in his eyes from laughing,

"We need to make you really pretty," James went in to a bag and pulled something out of it. He grabbed Sirius and ran out of the compartment.

"We better get changed also," said Peter.


	2. The Dare, James was so close!

Chapter 2 and 3

Everyone was having their dinner as usual until Sirius Black burst through the oak doors. He was wearing silky black boxers with a lacy, black and pick bra to match. Everyone broke out into laughter except Sirius and Lily.

" Oh my Merlin," She whispered

" What's the matter?" asked Remus, James smiled

" That's m-my-my-Bra!" She said, putting her head in her hands. Sirius sat down next to her, " This bra is really uncomfortable if you can't fill it out. It's huge by the way…"

Lily got up, walked to the other end for the table and sat down, muttering something about, 'stupid bullying gits' and 'not changing'. James suddenly felt guilty and didn't talk for the rest of the feast.

Lily went to her dorm, put on baggy pants, a small tank top and snuck back down to the Gryffindor Common Room. She found it was empty, so she cuddled into a ball on the couch and stared into the fire. She heard footsteps on the boy's staircase, but when she looked, there was no one. She shrugged it off and turned back to the fire. The footsteps continued walking to the portrait hole. Then she heard whispers, "Come on Padfoot; let me say 'I'm sorry' to her."

"No Prongs, there's no time."

" Yes there is." Lily turned around again and saw an arm. Soon, out of thin air, Sirius, James, and Peter were standing not too far from her. Sirius's eyes were wide, "Uh-oh."

Chapter 3

" What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked Sternly.

"We-er-u-well-we were just-," stuttered Sirius nervously.

"Oh my," lily said sarcastically, " THE Sirius Black is stuttering?" James snickered. "Shut up Potter." She snapped, " Why are you sneaking out? I'll go easy on you. But only if it's a good reason."

They glanced at each other and James answered, "We were going to visit Remus in the hospital wing." Lily's expression softened at the mention of Remus.

" Fine, but be careful and don't get back to late." She scrunched up her nose, "That sounded too Mum-like. Do whatever you want."

They nodded thankfully and dashed out the portrait hole, with the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map to go meet their werewolf friend, Moony.

Peter changed into Wormtail and pressed the knot on the Womping Willow. Padfoot and Prongs, with Wormtail, met Moony in the Shrieking Shack. The four friends ran around the grounds of Hogwarts. They came in early in the morning, around 5:00, Remus going to the hospital wing. When they walked into the Common Room, they found Lily, standing by the fire with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently,

"Where have you been?"

"Uh-I'm going to get ready," said Sirius, " Me too" Agreed Peter, both running up the stairs.

" Heads Common Room, Potter, now!" James followed Lily to the Heads room, obediently.

James was looking at her, not really listening to what she was yelling about, but watching how her green eyes would flash, and her long dark red hair would swish around.

"…reckless! You can't just abuse your position like that!"

"You're pretty when you're mad," James smirked, taking off his cloak, forgetting the gash on his left rib. Lily gasped and James looked at her in concern

"What's wro-," but stopped when he saw what she was looking at. He cursed under his breath.

"You have to have someone look at that!" She yelled.

" I'm fine, we can just go to bed and forget this ever-"

"No come here."

"Wha-,"

Lily grabbed his shirt and ripped it in half ignoring James

"I liked that shirt" She rolled her eyes. Lily didnt realize until now how nice his body was (A/N: Oh lala hahah I'm funny). It must have been all those year of Quidditch training and playing.

James caught Lily staring (more like ogling) and she blushed. She took a washcloth and conjured up a bowl and filled it up with hot water. She put the cloth in the water and took it and squeezed it out. She put her left hand on his right should and with her right hand, applied pressure on his left side by his ribs.

James didn't even feel the pain he should have been experiencing right about then. All he felt was Lily's soft skin against his. He couldn't believe that she was helping. Not that he was exactly complaining…

The white cloth turned red within minutes.

"You're bleeding a lot, James, does it hurt?"

James blinked

And blinked

And…. blinked again.

"You called me…James. Ahem, but er- no- not really-no."

Lily nodded and dunked the cloth into the water, which turned to pink. She repeated this until she thought it was clean. Lily conjured up bandages.

" I don't need those," James said hastily moving backwards.

"Yes you do, sit down." She took his wrists and pulled him down to the couch. She put the bandage carefully on his cut. She stopped at his back and met her right hand with her left. They both stood up to make the job easier. She immediately realized she was in hugging position and quickly pulled her hand to the front, blushing redder then ever. She continued until she ran out. When she did, both her hands were holding his bandage behind his back. She absentmindedly moved closer to him, as did he to her. Lily was short and only reached up to James's nose. She fixed the bandage but made no move to take her hands back. She liked where they were thank you very much!

She could feel his hot breath on her left check and it tickled her neck, making her shiver. She turned her head and found herself moving closer to him, glancing at his lips. Their lips were just about to meet when a cat that had randomly decided to live there knocked over a couple of heavy books, making them both jump. Lily realized what was happening and busied herself with cleaning the mess. When James was about to say something, she said,

" I have to get ready, it's already 7:00," and she walked to her room and shut the door softly. What James didn't know what that, once she closed it, she slid against the back of the door to the floor, breathing heavily.

James plopped back down on the couch, running a hand through his heavenly hair, muttering,

" Bloody cat."


	3. AN

Hi guys, it's Theresa,

Just letting you know, no more chapters until I get reviews…sorry


	4. Rain

The next day in the Great Hall was like any other. Lily was sitting alone until the Marauders walked in.

"Hey Lily" Greeted Remus and Peter simultaneously.

" Yo Lils" said Sirius before stuffing his face.

" Hey guys," she said.

All the girls around glared at her. I mean honestly, what do THE Marauders have to do with Lily Evans, the geek, the outcast, the dork, whatever you wanted to call her. Just _look_ at her…she's _Lily Evans_ for Merlin's shorts…

James sat next to her and smiled.

" So," he said casually.

"What do you want Potter?" she snapped harshly, not even bothering to look at him.

James was taken aback. He thought last night was an improvement. Because it was…right?

"Well, if you have nothing to babble about, then I'll be going." And she got up and left. James put his head in his hands and groaned in frustration.

" Prongs, my man, my homeslice, my homie, my dawg, my stag, my brother, my friend, my Marauder, my-,"

"Shut up Sirius! For the love of Merlin just give people quiet."

" What the heck's the point of a mouth if you can't use it Moony?"

"Why don't you find out?"

"Guys, please stop," Grumbled James

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Hey Prongs guess what?"

"Yeah…?"

Sirius gave James a weird look, "I said guess what not guess yeah!"

James moaned, " What Padfoot?"

"I know something that will cheer you up! We could-,"

"I think it's better for everyone if you just stop talking,"

"Yeah, okay."

The whole day Lily ignored James. Even their patrols for Heads' duties were awkward.

One rainy day, James played a nasty prank on Snape and was totally blown up at by Lily. She yelled at him she was red in the face. After she was finished, lightening stuck as did thunder shortly after. Lily almost let the tear in her eyes slip

" I though you changed," and she stormed out of the castle.

She wasn't mad at him exactly; she was just really counting on him being mature. She wanted him to be. She wanted to be with him. Why couldn't he see that? But he did…

James ran after her.

It was poring out; the water was coming down in sheets. He saw a girl standing in the middle of the grounds, alone. The thunder was so loud, he couldn't hear her crying so he prayed to the gods that, that was Lily otherwise he'd be in some serious trouble ((" Haha Sirius/serious! She said it! And it's funny cause that's my name!" "Shut up Sirius and listen to the story" "Sorry Moony"))

"Evans!" He yelled. Both he and Lily were soaking wet. Too bad they were both in white shirts (A/N: Er, anyone else note the sarcasm? Me too)

" Potter go away!" she shouted from somewhere to his left. Lightening flashed and James took that opportunity to run towards her.

" Evans, what do you want from me? What would make you stand the sight of me? I've tried everything I can think of and nothing seems to be working!" He yelled when he was face to face with her. She looked up at him and saw hurt in his hazel eyes and etched all over his face. " Lily I've liked you ever since I first saw you when we were 11. When you walked into my compartment you walked into my life." Thunder boomed loudly. "Your hair, your eyes…I wouldn't change anything about you. But when I changed almost everything about me, it's still somehow not good enough. And this is not some stupid crush. This isn't some fling I'll get over in a week. 6 years. 6 years, and you can't give me a day." He sighed heavily, truly and utterly defeated. "So, Lily, you win. Really, I give up. My heart can't take the torture anymore. I thought I was strong enough, but I was wrong. I won't ask you out anymore, flirt with you or even stare longingly at you anymore. I'll just, get out of your life, okay?"

It was poring even more then before. The rain was fiercely pounding against their skin. They were soaked to the bone but neither cared. It was at that moment; maybe even before but now just realizing it, that Lily Evans, yes, Lily Evans fell for James Potter.

Hard.

"No," she said firmly. James looked at her questioningly but it almost looked painful.

"It's not okay. James, I like you. It used to be hard to say before but now: I like you; I like you; I like you. But I will not be treated like any other because I refuse to let that happen."

" I would never do that to you. It wouldn't be like that and you know it. You know it would be perfect and that's why you were afraid. But I promise I would never treat you like that."

" How do I know that? Show me. Just prove it to me." James smirked in spite of himself and he moved closer so there was no gap between their bodies.

"As you wish," James put his left hand behind her head and pulled Lily's lips to his. As soon as their lips met, lightening struck in the sky (A/N: I know, cliché, sorry). Lily had never had a kiss like this. She felt a warm sensation throughout her entire body, setting her nerves (A/N: and hormones snigger) on fire. She knew this would last forever. Or at least she hoped it would.

James wrapped his right arm around her waist, Lily clinging to James's shirt as if her life depended on it. They stood kissing in the rain for what felt like forever. Finally, they broke off (for air reasons only) and decided to head for the castle, not realizing it was actually way after hours.

They snuck quietly to the Heads' common Room and started the fire. James changed quickly into a red sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. He gave Lily clothes to change into because his were big, cozy, fluffy, and warm. He put butterbeer in two mugs and put extra whipped cream on the coffee table.

Lily came out with her hair brushed, but still wet, baggy, green plaid pants, fuzzy socks and a comfortable blue sweatshirt. What Lily loved most about James's clothes was that it all smelled like him. Cinnamon and his cologne. Yum.

She found James sitting on the cushy red and gold loveseat, drinking his butterbeer. He looked up at her, put his mug down, and smiled. She smiled back and instead of sitting the armchair across from him as he expected, she sat closely next to him on the loveseat. He handed Lily her butterbeer and sat back down.

"You must be cold," he said taking out his wand and performing the drying charm on it.

"I didn't even think about that," Lily laughed.

She took a sip of butterbeer and it warmed up her whole body. James put his right arm around her shoulders rubbing her left arm to warm her even more. She leaned in and snuggled up to James's body. She put her head on his chest and heard his strong, steady heartbeat. Lily sighed contently thinking 'This is the place to be' as James slid his arm down to her waist. Lily looked up to see his eyes closed with a small smile playing on his lips. She took off his glasses and put it, with her butterbeer, on the table. She crawled onto his lap and fell asleep with her legs across his and her head on his chest when someone cam through the portrait of Sir Codagon, the picture in front of the Heads' room, looking for them.


	5. Flu and um Hair?

The transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, was walking briskly to the Heads' Common Room. She reached the portrait hole of Sir Codagon and said breathlessly, "Quidditch,"

"Why my fair maiden, you are correct!" he said and she rolled her eyes and walked in.

She reached the living area.

"Potter, Evans where- Oh my." McGonagall found the two Heads in each other's arms, sleeping and breathing in harmony. McGonagall was shocked to say the least. Lily Evans and James Potter? Two totally different people from two totally different families and back rounds. James Potter, the popular, smart, gorgeous (A/N: no, McGonagall's not thinking that part lol) womanizer and Lily Evans, smart, lonely, tense, girl who keeps her beauty to herself. What was the likely hood of this? No one would have guessed this. This **was** impossible. Then again, maybe this was why. They were different; each other's half. But for some reason didn't seem safe.

McGonagall studied them for a little and smiled. She walked over and shook James's shoulder lightly.

"Potter, wake up" She whispered.

"Ugh, five more minutes Lily please, I'm tired. Go bother Sirius or something." He muttered, turning a little which made Lily uncomfortable. McGonagall was getting impatient. Lily shifted which landed her on the floor.

"Ugh! Bloody-Merlin's-little-,"

"Wasamatta?" James asked groggily, looking down at Lily. When he saw her, he snickered.

"Yeah real funny- Professor!" shrieked Lily, springing up, suddenly wide-awake.

"So you're the annoying-I mean uh-person-who-er-woke me up," James finished lamely.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I was going to ask you about the Christmas Ball. It's November and I need you to start working on it."

"O-Ok-Okay, Pr-Prof-ACHOO!" Sneezed Lily and James at the same time.

"I would suggest going to the hospital wing since the two of the decided to start kissing in the rain earlier. Yes, I was awake and aware." She said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. Lily turned a deep shade of red while James grinned,

"Yeah well, you know how it is Minnie. I've been waiting for too long."

McGonagall rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

"Potter. Evans." She nodded at each of them in a farewell, and with a swish of her cloak, she was out the hole.

"She's back in teacher mode." Said James casually.

"I never knew she was ever like that," replied Lily thoughtfully.

"She has a soft spot for the Marauders. Come on we better get to the Hospital Wing."

They walked hand in hand down the stairs at 2:30 A.M. When they reached Madam Pomfrey, she told them that they had the flu and all she could do was give them potion to help them sleep.

"You will need to stay the night." Lily groaned but James shook his head

"No can do Poppy!" He grabbed Lily's hand and ran as fast as possible out the big oak doors.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "There's no working with that boy."

James and Lily both laid down on the couch, feeling like total crap.

"There's no one I'd rather be sick with than you," James said, flashing her his smile. Lily inwardly melted but rolled her eyes

"That was really cheesy," She laughed

"Well, I like cheese okay?"

"Oh- Merlin you're stupid"

"That hurt, don't talk to me." And he rolled over so his back was to Lily.

"You're so childish."

"Yeah, well you're so-er-mumish?"

"Nice word.

"Thank you." James replied, rolling back over to face her. Lily reached over and felt his head.

"Your fever is going down but your face is still flushed."

James smiled, " No love, that's because of where you have your hand."

Lily looked down to see that her other hand was on his thigh. She took it away and blushed. James laughed.

"No need flower, I don't mind."

Lily rolled her eyes and got up of the couch, still smiling.

"Oh no you don't" James grabbed Lily's hips and pulled her back down on the couch. She gave out a shriek in surprise. "Can you say 'Free snogging session'?"

Lily laughed, "Yes, Free sno-," but was cut off to-er-snog.

The next day was even worse for James and Lily. They couldn't even leave their own rooms. James levitated Lily's bed into his room so they could be at least in the room. Sirius came in, levitating two trays for their breakfast.

"Hey-cough-Padfoot." James said trying to sit up. Sirius rushed over to help him.

"Mate, what happened?" Sirius asked sitting in a chair in between the two beds.

"Lily and I have the flu." He replied gesturing his head towards the other bed. Sirius turned in his chair.

"Hey Black" Lily croaked.

"Evans you don't sound good. Are you guys okay? What did you guys do?"

"You sound like a house elf who forgot to make the beds calm down. We spent hours in the rain and got sick."

Sirius smiled, "What were you guys doing?" Lily and James's eyes widened

"Its just Sirius," said James.

"Yes, yes alright. James and I are going out."

Sirius looked for confirmation at James who was grinning. Sirius's face lit up.

"YES! He did it! He did it! And she- said – yes!" He sang, doing a victory dance. Lily and James were laughing/coughing he was now shaking his butt in the air. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun! We can hangout and talk about my hair-,"

"Your hair?" ask Lily. What kind of guy talks about hair?

"I can't get it to fall right and I need your help. And, I want us to get along." He said seriously (A/N: No pun intended. "Hahahaha she did it again!" "She said no pun intended, Sirius" "Oh well…")

"Okay…and me too." Lily said

"YEY! I'll go wash my hair!"

"What about classes?"

"I'm skipping" Sirius called from the shower.

"Might as well get some sleep now," Muttered James.

"I'M SINGING IN THE RAAAAAAAIN." Sang Sirius. "IF I HAD A MILLION DOLLARS, I'D BE RICH!"

After some painful singing, Sirius burst through the door,

"Ahhhh I feel better. Now, do my hair please Lily-bean!" The name surprisingly didn't bother her anymore and she made room so Sirius could sit down as she sat up. She took a brush and started brushing his hair.

"Is it me or is this strange?" asked Lily laughing.

"Braid it!" yelled Sirius, bouncing.

"Wow Padfoot, your hyper" said James, "Cut down the sugar, mate."

"…."

"Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?"

"You should try out for Chaser on the team."

Lily snorted, "Psshh, yeah right"

"Sirius is right Lils, you have the perfect body for it. Good upper body strength, nice ars-er- I mean-er- oops?" James finished sheepishly. Sirius snickered and Lily just shook her head.

"Nice of you to notice."

"Well it's true!" he said defensively

"Yeah, he would know."

"Shut up Padfoot."

"All done!" Lily announced, "You don't look bad."

Sirius walked over to a mirror, "I look beautiful!"

"Oh God. Make his head bigger why don't you." James moaned sarcastically.

"Well, it does look good." Lily said. They both looked at her.

Silence

"What?" James was jealous. He was so easy.

Sirius smirked smugly (A/N: "Haha that sounds funny Moony!" "It's called an alliteration Padfoot." "Oh…")

"Oh please guys, grow up." Said Lily.

"Never!" They both yelled.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed.


	6. Sweet and Innocent no more

It took Lily and James four days to get better. On the fifth day they over-slept because of the their heated make-out session last night. Lily woke up to feel warm arms wrapped around her. She snuggled up closely realizing it was James. She smiled and her eyes opened slowly and looked up at him. 'He's so gorgeous.' Lily thought. She ran a hand through his soft, black, unruly hair. She glanced at the clock. Huh, 9:20. 'Holy…9:20!' she almost screamed. It was halfway through Transfiguration already.

"James wake up!" she yelled. He didn't move. "Ugh". She rolled on top of him and sighed. She lowered her head and kissed him hard and good. He automatically started kissing back. She tried talking against his lips, "Mre fafe por mfass!" James laughed and broke the kiss reluctantly.

"I could wake up to that every morning."

Lily jumped up, "We're late for class!"

"Alright, calm down, it's double Transfiguration today, we'll get there." Lily nodded. She calmed down and started un-buttoning her shirt. James smirked, sat down and watched. Lily realized he was still there.

"See you in a minute," she muttered and walked out of his room and into hers.

"You didn't have to leave!" he called to her, still smirking.

LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ

Lily and James ran through the corridors finally reaching McGonagall's room.

James looked at Lily, "You first," Lily sighed and opened the door.

"…and therefore-oh! Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us. Care to explain why you're late and-,"

" And together." Finished Sirius. Lily glared at him and he shut up instantly.

"Down Black," said McGonagall making the students laugh. "The class and I are waiting."

James stepped forward, "Well Minnie, can I call you Minnie?"

"No."

"Okay, so, Minnie, we were on our way to breakfast-,"

"Together!" interrupted Sirius.

"-when we found something on the ground which looked like a box. So I picked it up-,"

" Duh dun, duh dun-," Sirius sang the Pink Panther theme for good measure.

"-and opened it," continued James, "something came out and transformed. It turned out to be a boggart-,"

"Duh Duh, Duh Duh, Duh Duh, Duh Duh, Duh DAHHHH"

" My boggart came at me and fell to the floor. I saw Lily dead. The thing I'm most afraid of. (A/N: AWWW) So we tried to get rid of it. Then Hagrid, I think, forgot to catch some blast-ended skrewts, because we ran into three of them."

"Duh Doo Dah Doo."

"It took us a while but we're both here are we not? Lastly, a sphinx gave us a riddle and Lily figured it out. THE END!"

"TA DA!" Sirius sang loudly almost as if they had rehearsed this. The class erupted into applause along with laughter while McGonagall glared at James and Lily.

"How could you over sleep?"

"Oh you're good." Commented James sitting in a nearby desk with Lily,

"I'll cut you some slack because you're both getting over the flu but no more free bees."

They both nodded. Remus leaned forward and whispered,

"For the record, Mate, you had me convinced," he laughed along with James and Sirius (** A/N:Peter didn't make N.E.W.T.s cause he's a RAT..sorry**) but Lily huffed and didn't talk for the rest of the class.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the morning. Lily got up and quickly walked to lunch.

"What was that all about?" muttered James

"It could be that time of month," suggested Sirius. James and Remus stared at him,

"Shutting up," he said, putting his hands up.

"It is possible…" muttered James, stepping into the Great Hall. He walked down one of the aisles and plopped down next to Lily, Remus and Sirius across from them. But the whole room was in awe. Why wasn't Lily screaming at them? Why wasn't she moving? Wait, why was she smiling at James? What the hell was going on?

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" James asked her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm not PMSing if that's what your thinking. I just don't want to become someone who throws their studies away as soon as they have a relationship."

James nodded in understanding and she gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips. As soon as Lily did this, she realized that was a mistake. The whole room went silent and some of them gasped loudly. Even the teachers were in shock. No one was eating besides Remus and Sirius who didn't know anything had happened.

"Oh my god." One girl whispered in horror.

"What's happening?"

"He's taken!" another girl shrieked.

A whole pack of girls ran out of the Hall, hysterical crying. Lily kind of felt bad but couldn't help a little laugh at how pathetic they were.

James just started stuffing his face with food, just like Sirius. Remus and Lily however, were neater than that.

"James? James. James! Jaaaaammmessss? JAMES!" yelled Lily. He stopped eating but had food all over his mouth and chin. "Ew." Lily took a napkin and wiped it off. He gave her the 'Potter Charm Smile' and several girls around, who hadn't run out, smiled dreamily and sighed. Lily turned around and glared at them.

"Today is November 21, you have Quidditch practice after the meeting so we can't-er-," she gave an embarrassed glance towards Remus and Sirius, " 'Study' " she added. Sirius and Remus smirked and James looked disappointed but was confused when Lily started smirking at him. 'Wow she looks hot when she does that,' he thought, 'shut up and focus! She's about to say something...'

"We'll have to put it off 'till later." And with a wink and a kiss, she was walking out the Great Hall, swaying her hips. James was watching her go with his jaw dropped.

"James don't drool now," Remus laughed.

"What happened to 'sweet' and 'innocent' Lily Evans?" asked Sirius.


	7. Slytherins and Songs

Herbology was boring and Lily was now walking to Potions with the Marauder-Peter included. They were early and waited in the dungeons outside Slughorn's classroom.

"Oh Lily, Sirius and I have been meaning to ask you som-," but James was cut off by a cold, slimy voice.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here."

"Snivellus," Sirius muttered dangerously, that even Lily was a little frightened.

"Black," spat Snape, "talked to your dear old Mum, I did. She seemed happy to talk to someone who knows good from bad. Like the older son she never had and-,"

"Oh please- why would I want to be _liked_ by people like you?"

James stepped in and said, " Why don't you just crawl back into the hole we all know you were born in Snivelly."

Snape sneered, "This doesn't concern you, Potter. But what's this? Evans holding hands with you? Tsk, tsk. Touching a mudblood-,"

James made to go at him but was restrained by Sirius and Remus and even Lily a little bit. 'Damn James is strong' Lily thought but snapped back to reality.

"Don't even think about calling her that. Apologize and I won't rip you to pieces." James said fiercely. Snape's face paled slightly and Sirius smirked.

"Yeah right, Potter." He said coldly.

James made another move to get at him but now it was taking the strength of Sirius, Remus, Frank Longbottom and Peter. James almost broke free when he heard Lily's voice.

"Don't try him Snape. Or me for that matter." She said surprisingly calm.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"Do you want to wait around and see or are you going to shut the hell up?"

But the voice that spoke was not Snape, but Lucius Malfoy.

" I like a beautiful feisty red head. Even if she's a mudblood." Said Lucius.

"What do you want Malfoy." She spat.

James was glaring daggers at Lucius. If looks could kill, Lucius would be dead before he hit the ground.

"I think you know what I want." He said in a low voice. He went over to her and snaked his arms around her. Lily almost threw up. But she got an idea. James looked ready to kill somebody and the guys were about to let James go for they were also glaring at Malfoy who was hitting on Lily. She winked at them, telling them she knew what to do.

"You're right. I do." She said. Lucius looked almost surprised but was enjoying it nonetheless. "Do you want to be able to reproduce?

"Only with you babe."

"Oh, well, I'll just make that real hard for you," and she kneed him below the belt. He keeled over in pain, clutching himself. "Don't you even** think **about touching me, _ever_."

The little crowd that had formed around them, cheered and laughed. The Marauders and Frank let go of James and laughed along with James.

"I'm sorry James, it was the only way to get rid of him."

"Well, as long as it worked and he didn't make another move on you." They whispered to each other.

"You- wait Evans," Lucius panted from the floor, "I'll get you someday."

"Sure you will sweetie-pie," Laughed Sirius. James waved his wand so Lily wouldn't get in trouble and Lucius was all better, but still furious.

"Is everything alright?" asked Professor Slughorn, who just showed up.

"Everything's wonderful Professor," said Remus firmly but politely.

"Yeah Sluggy, no worries." Said Sirius

When everyone was seated in the classroom, Professor Slughorn started talking

"Today, we will not be brewing, but having a review, because these N.E.W.T. tests will be…" and he went on and on. Even Lily felt sleepy when she saw James's neat handwriting on a piece of parchment. (James, _Lily_, Sirius, _Remus_)

Hey flower.

_Hey James._

Before, I didn't get to finish what I was saying.

_Yes, I know, tell me now._

Okay, for Christmas, Sirius and I would like to know if you would like to spend it with us, at my house.

_For break you mean._

Yeah. You could come to my house and meet my parents.

_Oh I would love that. And for New Years you could stay at my house. Sirius is welcome of course_.

That sounds great. I'll invite him in now

Yo people!

_Hey Sirius_

Hi Padfoot. Erm- Lily's coming with us for Christmas

Wicked.

Yepp.

_I was also wondering if you wanted to come to my house for New Years?_

I wouldn't be in the way, would I?

_Of course not!_

Okay, thanks Lils

So we can pack the Saturday after the ball/dance thing and leave on Sunday. Agreed?

_Agreed._

Agreed.

_Wait what about Remus_?

Oh uh, normally he comes too, but he has to uh…

Visit his sick mother. 

Yeah, so…he has to stay home.

_Oh, okay_

I'm inviting him

_Hi guys_

Moony! I missed you! How have you been?

_Padfoot, I'm sitting next to you._

Oh…yeah.

Hah, idiot.

Shut up Prongs.

Make me Padfoot.

Don't even start four-eyes

Flea bitten canine

Antler head

Mad mutt

Damn alliteration.

_I Think I'm beginning to see how your friendship works._

_You will never understand it. Even I don't understand it. And I'm part of it._

_Crap, Slughorn!_

SCATTER!

They immediately stopped writing. After five minutes of torture, the day was over. They had the Prefects meeting and James was heading to the pitch. Sirius was beater until he got hit in the arm so badly, he couldn't play on the team anymore so he commentates along with Remus. James was captain this year just like he was last year. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup every year since James was on the team. He was a Chaser, and probably the best. Despite his strength, he has amazing reflexes and could easily be a seeker. Practice went on for and hour and a half. When James got back it was 8:30. Thank Merlin he did all his homework before. Now he was exhausted. Lily didn't seem to be there so he went and took a long, hot shower in the Heads' tower (A/N: "Moony guess what?" "What Padfoot?" "She rhymed!" "Oh lord…") When he got out, he saw his favorite redhead sitting on the floor, working on an essay, chewing the end of her quill. He smiled at the way her face was set and determined.

"Need help?" he asked in a deep, mature voice. Lily looked up and what she saw, made her feel like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.

There, in front of her, was James Potter, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower hips and beads of water hanging from his hair. She had seen his chest before, but now it was different. Underneath the towel was- 'Lily shut up!' she thought.

"Well-er-I was-er-y-you-uh-no?" She stuttered. James fought to hold back a laugh as he walked over and sat on the couch that she was leaning her back against.

"Lily, I know I'm sexy but it _is_ rude to stare." Lily snapped out of her trance and blushed, and went back to her essay muttering a 'sorry'.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" he asked, moving closer. He knew him being half-naked was driving her nuts.

"You're not wearing anything," she said, trying not to look at her boyfriend who said,

"Yes I am, I'm wearing a towel."

"Well you might as well not be wearing one!"

James smirked, "If you say so," James went to go remove his towel

"James!"

"I'm kidding, calm down. I'll go get dressed." Lily nodded and James kissed the top of her head and went into his room.

Lily sighed in relief when his door shut. She didn't think she had that much self-control.

When James shut his door he was sure he heard Lily run into the bathroom screaming,

"Cold shower, Cold shower, Cold shower, Cold shower!"

Once they were all showered and on the couch working on Lily's essay James said, "Be sure to include that concentration is the key to human transformations because say if…" Lily really wasn't paying attention anymore; she was staring at him with a dreamy, far-off look. James looked at her and realized she wasn't absorbing anything he was saying

"Lily?" he asked softly, waving a hand in front of her face. She still did nothing. James rolled his eyes and leaned in on her. She was paying attention now but pretended she had no clue. James saw her eyes flicker. She thought he was going to kiss her when she was disappointed. James Whispered, "No attention, not kiss, I'm hurt, Goodnight." Lily's mouth hung open.

'Mad over that? Oh please. He'll get over it, tomorrow's Hogsmeade." She thought, but oh, was she wrong.

James didn't say one word to her at breakfast and went to Hogsmeade with the Marauder. Lily sighed heavily as it was yet another Hogsmeade trip alone. She didn't have friends at Hogwarts besides the Marauders. Not even at home. They grew apart as Lily came to Hogwarts. So she set off down the lonely path. She stopped at Honeyduke's first to get candy. That's when she saw them, The Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and-, 'Wait' thought Lily, ' there is no 'and'. That's it. It was the four of them.' But there was another boy and it was-.

"Jesse Richards?" She asked herself. Then she remembered James saying they were good friends.

Lily kept walking until she stopped at a dress robe shop. She realized she needed robes for the Christmas Ball. She looked around and tried on different robes of all different colors. Emerald seemed the best color on her until she saw one that really caught her eye. She took it off the rack and gasped. It was Perfect. And a wonderful fit so she bought it. She also bought white, strappy, high-healed shoes that strapped up, stopping mid-calf.

She bought Remus, Sirius, Peter and James their gifts and her parents'. She walked dully back to the Castle only to be stopped by someone wrapping their arms around her lower waist.

"What is such a beautiful lady, such as yourself, doing walking alone?" he asked.

She pried herself out of his arms and turned around to come face to face. Very closely.

"I don't know, ask her boyfriend," she snapped, only half-heartedly.

He smiled and slung an arm lazily over her shoulders, they started walking again, "It just so happens that I did and he said he needed an excuse to go alone, without you that is, so he could buy you a gift."

Lily smiled, "Well, then, that's okay. I'll let it slide…for now."

"Oh-Hey listen Lily?" he asked, taking his arm off of her. They stopped walking and they looked into each other's eyes. "I don't know if you've heard this, but, it's kind of a Marauder thing that we do. I never really asked you out and, well, I want to. But not just any other way, the Marauders' way. It actually started in the 50's. When my parents went to school. Instead of asking my mother out, my dad asked her if she wanted to go steady." Lily smiled as James laughed a little. She was getting more and more curious and excited as he went on, "And when she said 'yes', he pinned this pin on her," she said, patting his pocket but did not show it to her. "Now, I heard that almost every female heard about this here, so the whole school basically knows that when a Marauder gets a girlfriend, she is 'pinned' so to speak. So, Lily Evans, do you wanna go steady?" he asked, looking into her startling, emerald eyes. She smiled and even laughed a little and replied,

"Yes, of course, James Potter." He grinned at her and pulled out the pin. Lily didn't know what to say. The pin was truly beautiful. It was gold, round and had a few diamonds. Written on it was, _Marauder's Girl,_ in beautiful, swirly handwriting. He pinned it on and she kissed him, almost crying. She was just happy to be here, with him, and, Sirius?

"Oi! Lovebirds! Cut it out I'm gonna barf." He yelled playfully with Remus Peter and Jesse behind him.

Jesse Richards was a 7th year Ravenclaw prefect and Lily's crush since her 1st year. It was weird, James and Jesse being friends. Why? Lily didn't know. It just, was.

"So guys I-Woah, James, Lily's shirt!" exclaimed Sirius. Lily looked down quickly, wondering if something was wrong. James just looked confused. "She stole your mother's pin!"

"Idiot…" Mumbled Remus, smacking his forehead.

"I'm going to the Heads' room to wrap everyone's gifts. Don't get into too much trouble okay? Limit to 3 detentions if you can okay sweetie?"

"Yes Mum." James replied jokingly. "Hey-and no feminine pet-names either!" Lily let out a breathy laugh and pecked James on the lips.

"What about me?" Pouted Sirius, looking like a puppy. Lily kissed the top of his head, almost mother-like, and went inside the castle, "Much better." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

**(A/N: Okay guys, Theresa here. I was really bored and I was watching bye bye birdie. So there is this part when they're all on telephones talking about this girl and guy getting pinned so I had Hogwarts sing. HAHA if you totally think that's retarded, then skip all of the bold because it's not important to the story. Okay good. And btw, both Lily and James have singing skills lol…. okay …proceed)**

**Later, the people of Hogwarts were going nuts over this fresh news. Everyone was talking about it. Suddenly, it was like everyone but the Marauders (minus Peter) and Lily were in the hallways. Everyone was talking…**

" **-Hi Nancy**

**Hi Ursula, what's the story, morning glory? What's the tale, nightingale?**

**Did you hear about Lily and James?**

**- Hi Margie **

**Hi Alice, what's the story, morning glory? What's the word, hummingbird?**

**Is it true about Lily and James?**

**Girls: -Did they really get pinned?**

**-Did she kiss him and cry?**

**-Did he pin the pin on?**

**-Or was he too shy?**

**Guys:-Yeah right!**

**Girls:-Well, I heard they got pinned**

**Guys:-Yeah, yeah!**

**-I wasn't hoping they would**

**-Uh huh…**

**-Now they're living at last**

**-He's gone**

**-Going steady for-**

**-Hello Professor Flitwick, this is Peter Pettigrew, can I speak to Audrey Raines?**

**-Is it true about James?**

**-Audrey?**

**-I just knew it somehow!**

**-About the ball…**

**-I must owl him at once,**

**-Friday?**

**-I can't talk to you now!**

**Girls:-Going steady!**

**Guys:-You know it, man**

**-Going steady!**

**-It's crazy, man**

**-Going steady!**

**-You know it-**

**Girl #1-It wont last**

**Girl#2-Not at all**

**Girl#3- She's not thin**

**Girl#4- He's too tall**

**-Hello Professor Vector, this is Peter Pettigrew, can I speak to Carlotta Green?**

**Guys:-Hi, you Potter**

** Hi, you stupid!**

** Whatcha wanna go get pinned for?**

**Girls:-Well I heard they got pinned**

**Guys:-Good luck**

**-I wasn't hoping they would**

**-You lost your morals**

**-Now they're living at last**

**Both:-Going steady for-**

**Peter: Hello Professor Sinistra, is Charity back from tutoring yet?**

**James:If you gotta go**

**That's the way to go**

**When they got you hooked,**

**Then you're really cooked.**

**Whatcha gonna do?**

**Whatcha gonna do?**

**Lily:This is the way it should be**

**James: We'll be happy I know**

**Both:Going steady for me**

** That's the way it should go**

**Rest:Going steady!**

**Going steady!**

**Going steady!**

**Steady for Good!**

**Going steady!**

**Going steady!**

**Going steady!**

**Steady for Good!**

The next couple of week went by quickly for Lily. Before she knew it, it was Friday, December 20th, the Christmas Ball. They had a half-day so they could prepare. Charms was their last class of the day. Flitwick was late, so the whole class, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, were outside.

"Attention! Attention!" yelled Sirius, everyone was silent and listening, "James Potter would like to ask his flower a question!" Everyone's eyes turned to Lily and James

"Oh Merlin," muttered Lily. James flashed her a smile and got down on one knee

"Lily Grace Evans-,"

"Not the middle name," she groaned.

"You're interrupting."

"Sorry," several people laughed softy

"Ahem. Lily Grace Evans, will you accompany me and be my date for the Christmas Ball this evening?" James asked, taking out a box and opening it. Several girls awed and Lily gasped as she saw what was inside. It was the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings she ever saw. They were sparkling Lilies and the perfect size. She broke into an enormous grin to match James's and said,

"Of course."

James's smile got even bigger (if possible) and kissed her passionately. The surrounding crowd cheered, pumped their fists in the air and made wolf whistles and catcalls. Professor Flitwick coughed and James and Lily broke apart grinning sheepishly. Flitwick shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry I'm late, but it seems you weren't bored. Everyone in." The class got settled and Remus and Sirius sat behind Lily and James. They got bored (even Lily) and started passing notes (Normal- James; Underline-Sirius; _Lily-Italic_; and _Remus-italic underline)_

The reason he was late was cause of his height

Hah! I know, we need to do something

_ I don't like the sound of that_

Oh come on! You're a Marauder Moony, party pooper

Yeah really

_James! Your Head Boy!_

So?

So?

_Never mind_

Okay. So what are you wearing tonight?

_Nothing_

Really?

Really? 

_No_

You're cruel. Really, What are you wearing?

_I'm not telling you. But you'll like it cause it's a little low. Ew did I just tell you that?_

I love it already

_Perv._

Hey, it comes with being a male eh Padfoot? Moony?

DUH

_Too true Prongs_

_Remus!_

_What? I have hormones too_!

Good man Moony. So Lils, after class want to hang out with us?

_Erm- will Jesse be there?_

Probably. Does it matter?

_No, but I think I'll do my homework to get it out of the way._

_Lily, is there something wrong with Jesse?_

_Oh er Flitwicks coming this way. Bye!_

Um, can you say weird?

Yeah watch

"Weird!" screamed Sirius in the middle of Professor Flitwicks's sentence. Everyone looked at him. James was hysterical laughing with Remus and Lily had her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing and smacked Sirius behind the head, "Ouchy!"

Class ended and Lily rushed to the Common Room. The truth was, Lily didn't like to be near Jesse anymore. She found out he sort of liked her now. She didn't like him anymore, he was too late and she loved James. Wait. What? Did she love him? She definitely liked him. But love? What was that song? Oh yeah, 'What is love'. She started painting her nails a crème color for tonight and started singing not noticing someone coming through the portrait hole.

"_It's the way you're nervous when you speak  
and the way I know just what you mean  
it's the kind of thing that's bittersweet_

_it's a funny feeling deep inside  
so many different sides  
but still so easy to define_

_cause you'll know it every time  
and its not just in your mind  
you can feel the butterflies  
sending chills down your spine  
what is love  
but a kiss on a rainy day  
a smile that won't go away  
a safe place to run  
what is love  
but a complicated simple truth  
a bond between me and you  
the number one  
oh that's love_

_and the things that never cross your mind  
now you're doing all of the time  
cause with someone special it's so right_

_it's like dancing when you walk  
and singing when you talk  
and you're happy just to be alive_

_live in the moment don't pretend  
let it go or take it in  
you don't have to understand  
the how why and when_

What is love  
but a kiss on a rainy day  
a smile that won't go away  
a safe place to run  
what is love  
but a complicated simple truth  
a bond between me and you  
the number one  
oh that's love"

When Lily finished, James couldn't believe it. "You have the most beautiful voice I think I've ever heard." Lily jumped in surprise and turned to face him. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was that good."

"It's amazing!"

Lily smiled at him, "Thank you." James nodded in reply. "What time is it?"

James looked at his watch and replied, "4:30,"

Lily's eyes widened, "Holy Mother of Merlin! I have to get ready still!" She yelled, running to take a shower.

"But it starts at 7:00!" He shouted at her while shaking his head.

It was 5:00 when Lily got out of the shower. She put a slip in, and started doing her make-up when there was a knock on her door. Forgetting what she was wearing, or, **_wasn't_** wearing, she opened the door to find James standing there.

"Hey I-woah." He said when he looked at her. Also, being taller _did _have its advantages.

"What?" She asked but realization dawned on her. "Oops. Whatever, what do you want?" James was still standing, staring at 'her' when he replied,

"You." Lily smirked when James turned red. "I mean-er-I-uh-you…I can't remember," he finished stupidly.

Lily laughed, "Okay," and she shut her door. James closed his mouth and walked away to go get ready. And he really really REALLY needed a cold shower

Lily put on foundation, blush, light brown eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and clear lip-gloss. Vanilla. Yuuuummmmmm. James told her it was his favorite flavor because it tasted good. (A/N: Hahahaha lol Oh James…much love 3) She opened her closet and took out her dress. She put it on, looked in the mirror, did her hair and nodded her approval. She was ready a wonderful night.


	8. Chistmas Ball

**Authors Note: I may not be able to update anytime soon because of finals but I'll try i promise**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I LOVE YOU **

Chapter 8

James was pacing in the Common Room glancing at the staircase leading to Lily's room. The Head Boy and Girl always share the first dance. James knew Lily got embarrassed when people were watching her. Yes, he knew that. Of all the year of tormenting her, he knew, just ignored that tiny little detail to Lily's beautiful personality. Maybe since she would be with him, she'll be okay.

Lily's door opened. By then James had stopped pacing but was leaning his right arm on the back of the armchair, his back facing Lily's staircase. He had not heard the door. Lily came down; her heals clicking against the wood steps. That, he heard. She came down but stopped halfway when she saw him. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. He could've sworn he stopped breathing. James thought she looked like an angel, _his_ angel. Lily's dress was a crème color. It was tight fitting, hugging all the right places, showing off her amazing curves like an hourglass and showed a decent amount of cleavage. No, scratch that, a lot of cleavage. Summer HAD treated her good. What? He was just saying…

The dress was held up by two thin straps that tied in the back (halter). On the bottom, their was a slit that started mid thigh showing off her right leg. The dress touched the floor, flowing at the bottom, like a gown. She wore a silver bracelet her mum gave her and the earrings James gave her. Her hair, that went perfect with her dress and made it shine, was parted in the side, out of its usual braid and flowing freely in soft tendrils. She looked amazing.

When she reached the bottom, James took Lily's hand in his and kissed it tenderly.

"You look gorgeous."

Lily grinned at him, "Right back at you."

James was wearing robes of a deep blue. His hair was gelled but still untidy (a wet look), the way she liked it. His hazel eyes sparkling entrancingly.

"Shall we?" he asked jokingly.

Lily giggled, "We shall."

They walked to the Great Hall, meeting the Marauders.

"You look beautiful Lily," said Sirius, bowing as if like to a Queen. Remus rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, you look great too." She replied, shy but smiling.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! Are you ready for the first dance?" Asked McGonagall rushing over.

"Yes, Minnie, but I will save you a dance, because you are looking very attractive tonight." Replied James, winking at her. McGonagall blushed and sighed exasperated and rushed away. When she was out of earshot, James Lily Sirius and Remus burst out laughing, Peter disappeared.

Everyone entered the Great Hall, was seated and Dumbledore started talking,

"Will the Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, please step onto the dance floor for the first dance of the night." Lily took a deep breath and took James's outstretched hand as he led her to the dance floor. She put a hand on his shoulder and he put one on her small, curvy waist. A song started to play. They started to dance, completely forgetting everything around them. Lily realized she knew and liked this song. It was a muggle song. I'll Be by Edwin McCain.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, **turned on**, remembered the thing that you said._

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

The song ended with James dipping Lily. Their faces inches away. Merlin James wanted her so bad, not noticing Lily was thinking the same thing.

They walked over to their table for some pumpkin juice after everyone stopped clapping and started dancing themselves.

"I picked that song for you" Said James after a couple of minutes of silence.

"It was wonderful," she said, moving to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said,

"I am wonderful"

"Lets not get crazy now." James looked mockingly offended and lifted his lap making her bounce. Lily squealed which she doesn't do often and said,

"Don't do that!"

"Or what?" James challenged. Lily shifted so she was looking at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I haven't thought about it."

"Er- Lily?" Lily turned to see Jesse Richards standing in front of them. **(A/N: "Well that's…awkward" "Yeah Moony…but I can't believe-," "Shut up Padfoot people are reading this story for the first time" "Oh-right. Sorry people!")**

"Yes?" Lily asked

"Would you like to dance with me?" Lily glanced at James and caught his eye, both exchanging 'What the hell?' looks.

"Er-James? Do you mind?" James just shook his head,

"Nahh, have fun, I'll go find Remus or…something," he replied.

Jesse took Lily's hand and went to the dance floor. James went to find someone.

"Oi! Prongs!" James turned to see Sirius walking towards him. "Where is the flower?" he asked.

"Dancing with Jesse," James half-mumbled. Sirius stared at him in shock.

"Aren't you-,"

"No," James answered, sitting on a chair. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him,

"What's going on" asked Remus, showing up behind Sirius who was still staring at James, shell-shocked.

"Well," Sirius answered once he was out of his trance, "Lily is dancing with Jesse and James is pretending like he's not jealous and doesn't care which er- doesn't happen."

"Yeah cause with Lily, it doesn't matter what's going on, if she's not with him, he's jealous."

"Yeah, 'member that one time when-,"

"Guys? I'm still here." James said incredulously.

"Sorry," Remus and Sirius said simultaneously and guiltily.

"And, fine, yes, it's bothering me…happy? We all know she used to have a crush on him but if he makes a move I swear-,"

"He's our friend, he wouldn't do that," interrupted Remus. James looked thoughtful then said,

"Yeah you're right, as always."

The song ended and Lily and Jesse walked over to their table.

"This ball is so boring, I wish-," Started Sirius.

"Hey guys good news," said Lily, "Some guys in Ravenclaw started a band. They're calling themselves the Weird Sisters-," James snorted, "I've heard them though, they're pretty good. They're a rock band."

"SWEET!" yelled Sirius. As a hard rock song started, he grabbed a random girl and started dancing.

"Mr. Black! Stop dancing like a lunatic. You'll hurt everyone surrounding you!" Reprimanded Professor McGonagall. She then gave a defeated sigh, "Oh I give up"

Everyone laughed, "Well, bye guys. Thanks for the dance Lily." Jesse looked at her with a strange smile that she didn't like. "Bye"

He went back to his own table and Lily sat next to James, taking a sip of his butterbeer and stayed quiet, not voicing her thoughts.

All night, James and Lily danced and danced and danced and snogged and danced and snogged like you wouldn't believe. They had a great time along with Sirius and Remus just talking and laughing like friends should do. Just happiness all around. They had such a good time; they decided to continue after the ball and went into the privacy of the Head's dorms.

"Oh man, this place in awesome," Sirius said looking around.

"Prongs you've been holding out on us!" said Remus, jokingly.

They all sat on the armchairs and couches around the fire, the flames dancing in their eyes. The Marauders and Lily talked and told stories all night. Some, funnier then others.

"Okay okay okay. I got one." Said Sirius. "Prongs, do you remember when we were 12, and we went in the pool?"

"Um. No, I went in the pool a lot when I was 12."

"Yeah. But I mean that **one** time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow you're not smart."

"What? What are you talking about?" James repeated

"It was that one time during the summer. Remember now?"

"NO!" said James, aggravated.

"Oh never mind, you'll never get it."

Lily and Remus were just laughing at Sirius and how James was so confused.

At 1:30, Remus and Sirius went back to Gryffindor Tower and Lily and James finished packing and went to sleep. The next day, James Sirius, and Lily got on the Hogwarts express. Peter was doing, er, no one knew and Christmas Eve was Full Moon, so…(.

On the train Lily was starting to get nervous, James had gone to the bathroom so she was asking Sirius a lot of questions.

"What if they don't like me? What they HATE me? Maybe I shouldn't go. I could-,"

"Lily, Lily, Lils, Flower, Lilykins, Lilywinkle, LILY!" Sirius shouted 'till she shut up. "Chill man…" He paused, then corrected, "…woman. The Potters are the coolest nicest funniest people you will ever meet. They'll love you." Sirius reassured her. James came back in his muggle clothes and Lily and Sirius also changed. The train came to a stop and Lily, took a deep breath and stepped off after Sirius and James.


	9. The Potters

Chapter 9

James guided Lily toward a smiling couple.

"James!" The lady squealed running towards him. James smiled and hugged his mother tightly, slightly bending over.

"Hey Mum. Dad." His dad slapped him on his back while James muttered a small 'ow'.

"MRS. P!" Sirius yelled running towards her.

"Oh Siri! I missed you!" Lily watched, laughing.

"I missed you too Mrs. P. And you're cooking of course."

"I'll make you something when we get home." Mrs. Potter replied. Sirius whole face lit up.

"I love you!"

James walked over to Lily and grabbed her hand.

"Mum? Dad? This is Lily." He told them. Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course it is. Who else would it be? You talk about her enough, though you did her no justice! Hello Lily," Mrs. Potter said kindly, "I'm Rachel Potter and this is my Husband, Anthony." She said giving Lily a motherly hug. Lily was taken aback, but smiled and returned the hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Potter," she said. Lily held out her hand to Mr. Potter. He had Bright blue eyes, but has James's smile and unruly black hair. Mrs. Potter was Lily's height (5'4") and had the same hourglass figure. Lily saw tat James got his warm, loving Hazel eyes from her.

Anthony took Lily's hand and kissed it. Lily laughed her musical laugh as Rachel smacked him on the shoulder.

"Come on lets go home." Mrs. Potter announced. Everyone got in the car Sirius and James on either side of Lily.

"Jamesie Poo has told them so much about you Lillers." Teased Sirius. James groaned in embarrassment as Lily looked at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. Ahh, blackmail was a useful thing in Hogwarts.

"Yes it's true. He wouldn't shut up. Got annoying after a while." Added Mr. Potter "We thought after 3rd year he'd catch on that you didn't like him. Of course, he never did."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh **(A/N: Hmmmm. I wonder why? Note sarcasm) **

"He used to mope around, right Mr. P?"

"Yeah, remember-,"

"Stop, you are embarrassing poor Jamie."

"Mum, don't call me that."

"Awww Jamie!"

"Shut up Lily."

"Don't tell Lily to shut up Prongs."

"You can shut up too Padfoot."

"James stop!"

"Yeah, what your Mum said Prongs, Stop!"

"Sirius, I was referring to him being mean to Lily."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"No problem Deary. James apologize!"

"Sorry Mum. Sorry Lily."

"That's better. Anthony there's a stop sign!"

"I see it!"

"Then why weren't you slowing down?"

"I was!"

"Dad you just missed our house."

"Oh…. yeah…"

They pulled up to a house, no- Mansion. Lily stepped out of the car in awe. The house was stone, like Hogwarts, and HUGE!

"This is your house?" She asked in a whisper. James looked at her and smiled.

"The Potter Manor Milady." He said offering his arm to her. She took it, not prying her eyes away from the manor. They stepped inside. 15 bathrooms 17 bedrooms, 8 floors, 4 kitchens, 5 living rooms, 2 libraries, 3 game rooms, a room for the indoor pool, Anthony's office and Rachel's office.

"Holy Mother of Quidditch," Lily said.

"Actually Father because it was a man who- what?" Sirius asked as Lily glared at him.

"James, go show Lily her room and bring her stuff with you," Mrs. Potter said.

"Which room is hers?" he asked. She gave him a look,

"Which room do you want her to have?" James smirked and opened his mouth when Mrs. Potter interrupted him, " Not your room."

"Right. Come on Lily, let's go." He picked up Lily's things and started walking up the stairs with Lily trailing behind him, staring in awe at all the walls, with paintings, some moving, others not. One decided to talk,

"James who is that?" The elderly painting said, not in a kind voice.

"No one, go away." James said, obviously not liking this man.

"She doesn't look like no one. Do you actually have a girlfriend? Good job son, she's-,"

"Shut up Uncle Chuck." **(A/N: Haha doesn't that name make you laugh? Chuck Potter sniggers)**

They kept walking but Lily couldn't help but thinking about James's Uncle Chuck **(A/N: Snigger)** She- she was what? Pretty. Don't make her laugh. Big? No she was pretty thin no that she-Ew! Big! Oh Merlin.

Lily subconsciously looked down. She may be big but she covered herself up right? Lily was shy. She never really liked to wear any tight clothes; her favorite colors to wear were red, green and black. She rarely wore skirts. Or shorts for that matter. Always loose pants or capris. Why DID James like her? She wasn't like any of the girls in school. Oh yeah…that was the reason…

"Here we are. Next to Sirius and across from me." James announced. He opened the door and she gasped. It was a beautiful lilac color with a canopy bed. A huge bathroom was attached to her room, which she loved.

"Do you like it?" They hadn't even walked into the room and Lily already knew she loved it. She looked at him like he was nuts and he laughed, "Okay, just asking."

Lily smiled and jumped into James's arms, hugging him tightly, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"You could say that again," James chuckled.

"This is go-," but James's lips pressing firmly against hers cut Lily off. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his large hands on her hips and pushed her up against the wall. The only thing holding her up was James's body, which was giving her no room to breathe. I mean, don't get her wrong, she wasn't complaining…

"Oi! Keep it PG people." They ignored whoever was talking and kept snogging. Lily thought it was Sirius. James, however, knew who it was, and make a noise of annoyance, then a noise of pleasure. **(A/N: Oh la la I know ; ) **"Fine just ignore the Parental Unit."

James broke off and said, irritated,

"Dad, what do you want?" Lily's eyes widened. James took a step back, letting Lily slide back down to the ground till her feet hit the floor, all the while, fixing her hair. She stood on her tippy-toes, as James turned around, to get a good look at Mr. Potter who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"No need to look so frightened honey, it's just me. And, James, next time it'd be a good idea to actually go in the room because if you wanted to, you know, on the floor it'd be kinda-,"

"Dad please stop talking, you're embarrassing Lily." James stated, half smiling, putting an arm around Lily's shoulder's whose face was beat red.

"Oh, right, Sorry love," Mr. Potter said, waving a good-bye and walked away. James gave a red Lily a smile and guided her to his back yard, which was acres long.

They went into the garden to find Sirius, on all fours, chasing a squirrel **(A/N: Human form)**

"Holy Merlin," Lily muttered while James was rolling on the floor, laughing.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, review please!**


	10. Fitting Rooms

When James calmed down his breathing, he yelled,

"Sirius, you idiot!" Sirius looked up, got on his two feet and strutted over with his head down.

"What did Mum tell you?"

"But Prongs, they're so annoying I had to! It's like you and hunters when we-,"

"Hunters?" Asked Lily, turning towards James.

"Uh-nothing. I just think they're cruel. Ya know, deer and…stuff…" He trailed off. Lily looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off.

"Eh, whatever. Let's go for a walk."

They set off down the street, James on the left Lily in the middle and Sirius to Lily's right. They reached a children's playground. Lily sat down on the swings while Sirius rushed up the ladder to go down the slide…of course, he was 17 and more then half the size of the slide but who was looking? James followed him and ended up pushing Sirius down when he wasn't paying attention making him squeal like a girl. Sirius fell down in a heap on the ground making both Lily and James crack up. James jumped down and stood next to Sirius.

"You (laugh) sounded (laugh) like (laugh) a…. a…HAHAH" James _laughed_

"Sirius (laugh) that (laugh) was truly (laugh) hysterically (laugh) fun-funny HAHA"

"Well I'm glad I amuse both of you. Now I would be much obliged if you could help me up!"

Lily and James starred at him in shock.

"What?"

"How-how-how…" James stuttered.

"How what?"

"How did you know what that meant?" Lily asked.

"Actually…I don't" Sirius smiled sheepishly

James helped Sirius up, and they kept walking until they reached town. They went into a restaurant with a fireplace. James pulled out green powder.

"James! How did you get floo powder?" asked Lily.

"Stole it," he said casually.

They made sure no one was looking, they all flooed to a store next to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

"Finally! A place where I know what's going on!"

"Sirius, you never know what going on."

"Shut up Prongs."

"Come on guys, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Noooo! Lily I want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies!" James whined.

"Tell you what. We go to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll take you there after okay?"

Lily bargained, like she was talking to a greedy 7-year-old boy.

James looked at her with innocent puppy eyes and nodded. Lily sighed, wearing a smile and rolled her eyes, pushing the two Marauders into the Leaky Cauldron.

They had a drink and went to Quality Quidditch Supplies where James started looking at England jerseys. Lily watched as his eyes lit up, as he looked at all these new 'Quidditch Supplies'. He would look at something, then the price tag, and then the thing next to it with even more enthusiasm.

"Lily look! This is so cool!" James said excitedly. Lily turned around to see James holding up some weird looking thing that was shiny and gold.

"Yeah, um…what is it?"

"It's a new thing they invented. It's for your feet when you sit on a broom. It goes by the tail. Man, we should buy this for the team. We could make mad awesome moves."

"Oh, um okay." Was Lily's replied but she realized it went unnoticed. "Er-James?"

He looked at her with concern, "What?"

"Where is Sirius?"

James's expression calmed down, "Probably picked up some girl," he said casually.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hey James, what about this?" She held up boxer shorts that had England's home pitch with a game going on, moving. It was a dark blue, almost black color. James face broke into a grin with amusement twinkling in his hazel eyes. This smiled too as James came over and took it out of her hand.

"Oh. Definitely." He said jokingly, and walked to the fitting room. Lily laughed and waited right outside the curtain. "Lily!" Said James, sounding worried. Lily ran inside of the fitting room, thinking something was wrong. She crashed right into James's bare chest. She looked down and saw that his boxer's fit him well. Wait. So...why did he call her in here? She was obviously trying to cover up the blush on her face. She was as red as her hair.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Oh, nothing," He said in a husky voice, "Just wanted you in here." He closed the curtain and kissed her. She got lost, totally forgetting James was in his underwear, and making out in a fitting room.

"James…" She said, between kisses.

"Yeah..."

"We're-mm-we're in the-the fitting room." Lily panted. James moaned and kept kissing her, pushing against the wall. "James- we should stop." But Lily made no move to stop; she just kept on kissing him as forcefully as he was kissing her.

"That doesn't-mhmm-mean we-we have to," was James's reply.

James weaved his hands into her long silky hair as her hands ran up and down his built chest. They both ran out of air and broke off, panting.

"Okay…okay." Lily said, trying to control your breathing. James tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and said,

"I love you." Lily smiled at him.

"I love you too. But you know that we just set a record?"

"What? Snogging in the fitting room? What do you expect? We used all the broom closets in Hogwarts we needed a new location." He smirked

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. "Get dressed, I'll meet you outside."

"Okay..."

Before she left, she stole his shirt and pants and ran out.

She waited outside the shop when she heard a yell of, "LILY GRACE EVANS!"

She started hysterical laughing as she saw James poke his head out of the room, but got nervous when he started running out with a new purchase of pants from the shop. She broke out into the fastest run she could muster. She turned to see James not far behind her. She shrieked and ran. He, being much faster then her, caught up to her, but not without a fight. He picked her up by her legs and threw her over his shoulder.

"James! Put my down! Here are your clothes! Now put me down."

"Nuh-uh! Not until you say, 'My boyfriend, James Potter, is a sex god.'"

"Never!" Lily shrieked, laughing.

James smirked, "Then I'm never putting you down, Besides, I have something for you at home but I don't think you'll get it."

"James Christopher Potter! Put me down!"

"Nahh…"

"Ugh FINE! My boyfriend, James Potter, is a sex god. Now would you please put me down?"

"No that was lame you have to say it louder." He said, smiling at his control over her right now.

"MY BLOODY BOYFRIEND, JAMES POTTER IS A BLOODY SEX GOD! PUT ME DOWN!" People were staring at them but neither didn't really notice.

James looked thoughtful…then said, "No thanks."

Lily groaned, "James please?"

"No we have to give my parents a little bit more time."

"What? For wha-?"

"Okay let's go." James apparated to his house and put Lily down.

"Where is everybody?"

"Out." James replied simply. He led her to his room and closed his door. He walked across and opened double glass door leading to a beautiful balcony, overlooking the garden and lake where the sun was setting. On the white deck, was a table set for two.

James pulled Lily's chair for her. She sat down, still looking around in shock and awe. James sat across from her and they looked into each other's eyes.

When Hazel meets Green.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was ****kind of**** stuck…review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Love

**Chapter 11- Love**

During the course of dinner they talked about anything and everything.

"Why don't you like Quidditch?" asked James.

"Who said I didn't like Quidditch?"

"Well," James paused. "Actually, nobody. But, I mean, you never tried out, when you come to the games, you mostly read-,"

"Actually, that's not true. I thought about trying out, but I was afraid people would make fun of me. I bring a book with me and, well, I pretended to read when you looked over at me when ever you scored a goal." Lily smiled sheepishly as James pretended to look offended. "Anyway, Mr. Potter, why do you like Quidditch?"

"Well, I don't know…I guess…. because when your there, on the pitch, flying, it feels amazing. The wind blowing through your hair, you feel free. You can forget about everything, and concentrate on this one simple thing, getting the quaffle through the hoop. And when you're playing, your adrenaline is just pumping through your whole body. And if you just play hard enough," he paused to look at her, "it's like-,"

"No one can touch you." Lily finished, and nodded in understanding. They smiled at each other. Little did she know, James had something very very important to tell her…

James and Lily were sitting in the living room with a blanket and a photo album on their lap. On the cover was the Potter's family Crest. Lily opened the book and gasped at what she saw. She was a girl; she couldn't help it. She saw James Potter in a diaper, taking his first steps towards his Mum.

"Oh my gosh! James, you're so cute!" James turned about five different shades of red as he rested his head on her right shoulder. The routine occurred for 8 more minutes until they reached James at age 13.

"Okay see that? There? Sirius and I went into my neighbors' backyard and put dungbombs and Filibusters-no-heat-fireworks in their shed." Explained James, pointing to a picture of him helping Sirius over a fence.

"Who took the picture?" asked Lily.

"Remus did. I don't think he wanted my Mum to flip on him." Rachel Potter may be unbelievably kind, but she has one nasty glare that was perfected, when he was angry, by James.

Lily turned the page to her 13-year-old self waving at her and laughing.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

James smiled, "Sirius stole it from somewhere and gave it to me when I finally told them I sorta had a crush on you…"

Lily turned the page and saw a picture on James and Lily, at age 14, kissing. Kissing, you ask? Yes, kissing!

"I _still_ can't believe that…" whined Lily.

"Can't believe what?" Ask James

"You stole it!"

"Oh…that…Well, I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah but, that wont get me my first kiss back!"

"What am I supposed to do about it now…?"

"I don't know," grumbled Lily

"Well, it's not so bad, looking back on it now is it?

"I guess not." Lily smiled and they both stared at the picture.

"You remember what happened right?"

"Of course. My parents had dropped me off in Diagon Alley alone so I could go shopping. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, which was a mistake, because I saw you and Sirius. You guys took me into the ice cream shop and that's when Sirius 'mysteriously' disappeared, the git." James laughed. Lily continued, "We walked to the top of that hill just outside the village and you said, 'I know how to make this day perfect,' and you kissed me. Of course I slapped you after I convinced myself that seeing sparks and fireworks was a bad sign." James smiled as Lily sighed, still thinking about both of theirs' first kiss.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something…" he trailed off.

Lily encouraged him to continue, "What is it?"

"We've been going out for a while now-,"

"A month and a half. Sorry…"

"Thank you. Okay, so…" He took a deep breath and turned to face her directly on the couch. "I always knew I liked you. From the first time I saw you. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. Of course, I was 11 and hadn't gone out much but we can ignore that. I was a prat before but when I let you see the side of me that only the Marauders, my Parents, Dumbledore and sometimes Minnie see, you gave me a chance. You let me see a side of you, I'm assuming, only your family sees, and maybe even no one sees." He grinned at her as she nodded, smiling as her eyes watered when she listened. "I've been wanting to say this for a long time and I think now is right." He paused and looked at her. He took her hands in his and said,

"Lily, I love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, the next one might be as well but the plot really hasn't even started yet. This is gonna be a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong story. Please review…cause if I don't get a lot…then it will take a while to get the next chapter up!**

**And thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter!**


	12. Slumber party?

Chapter 12

"You-you what?" asked Lily.

"I love you," James said with more confidence. Lily let a couple of tears slip but brushed them away impatiently. She, knowing that James hated mushy gushy moments, laughed and replied,

"Well gosh James, I love you too!" She gave him a massive bone-crushing hug that would have made Mrs. Potter **(A/N: And Molly Weasley...) **proud. Yeah, and that's saying something.

"Lily-honey- everything-going dark-oxygen- required."

"What? OH! Sorry…" Lily apologized, releasing James.

"Hang on…" Muttered James, thinking slowly." "You said you love me too…YOU LOVE ME TOO!" He yelled, jumping off the couch to do the Potter victory dance **(A/N: "Hey Moony?" "What Padfoot?" "I thought he only did that during Quidditch matches" "Well this is a special moment don't you think?" "Yeah...but not for long…" "I was afraid of that…")** throwing Lily onto the other side of the couch in the process. James walked over to the couch (once he was finished dancing), scooped Lily up bridal style while she entangled her hands and fingers into his hair, and kissed her. When it started to heat up, the fireplace **(A/N: Hah…Get it…heating up…fireplace…yeah, shutting up now…) **shined with emerald flames as Sirius Black fell out.

Both James and Lily groaned.

"Perfect timing!" Lily said sarcastically when James put her on her feet.

James starred at her in disbelief and confusion, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm (which was hard to miss in the first place)

"Really? Cause I though that was kinda-," James started but stopped as Lily gave him a 'You've got to be kidding' look. "Why does everyone always look at me like that?" he asked none.

Sirius was panting on the floor when he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh Merlin you should have see their faces! HAHAHAHAH!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Who? Your family?" James asked excitedly, knowing Sirius probably pulled some sort of prank.

"Yeah…it was hilarious. First, I told them I was alive, just to remind them and get them pissed. Changed their drinks with a potion to give someone acne, made all their room pink and frilly, along with all their clothes with a charm that makes sure they can't change it back and on all on their walls it says, 'I am a stupid slave to Lord Moldyshorts but love muggleborns' their faces were so funny."

James gave Sirius a high-five as Lily just shook her head, but was smiling as well.

When Sirius and James's laughter died down Sirius asked, "So, how was your evening?" He asked curiously.

"Wonderful, though not as eventful or entertaining as yours, you made sure of that." Lily said, wrapping her arms around James's waist. Sirius smirked and nodded.

"So you finally told him eh?"

James started nodding but stopped, "Wait. What? Him? You were talking to Lily?" Sirius nodded like it was obvious.

James turned to Lily, "You told him before me? I was the one who said it first! And I didn't ever know you were friends! I never get told anything…" He said as he pouted childishly and sat down on the couch.

Lily went over and sat next to him, "Aww," she said, putting her fingers through his hair. "You poor deprived child."

James looked at her which mischief glinting in his eyes, and said suggestively as he smirked, "You wanna make me undeprived?" Lily sat thinking when Sirius voiced her thoughts,

"Undeprived. Is that a word?"

"I don't know," said Lily.

"I made it up," James replied. "So, Lils, whaddaya say?"

"Lily rolled her eyes playfully, "No. But how about all three of us go and sleep in James's room on the floor tonight?" She suggested.

"Well, I was never one for threesomes but- Oh I was joking let's go." Said Sirius.

They put three mattresses together with two blankets covering them. James opened his curtains so they could look at the stars. Sirius and James changed, as did Lily. Both Marauders were talking when Lily walked in wearing a silky emerald-green tank top with matching shorts. James, seeing the look on Sirius's face, said,

"Er- Lily? Isn't it a but-uh-_cold_ to be wearing…er…**that**?"

Lily looked at him with questioning eyes. James just sent her a look that said, 'Just wait'

"You should wear that more often!" exclaimed Sirius. Lily looked at him then back to James and mouthed and 'Oh' and rolled her eyes.

They sat down on the mattresses and looked up at the sky, watching the snowfall.

" I love Christmas…" said James.

Sirius nodded in agreement, "It is beautiful."

"Yeah, she is…" said James.

Sirius's brow furrowed in confusion and looked at James to find him staring at Lily. Sirius smirked, "Cliché!" he said in a singsong voice.

Lily laughed and met James's gaze and felt sparks fly.

When Hazel meet Green…

**A/N: Yes another short one but the plot starts next chapter! Review pleaseee!**


	13. Crucio

Chapter 13

They sat talking for a while, telling stories, "Well, I was-," Sirius was cut off by a deafening scream. Mrs. Potter's scream.

"Mum," James muttered, running out of the room. Lily changed into some of James's clothes as fast as she could and she and Sirius followed James. Left, right, downstairs, left, down, another left, right, pass the library, through the hall and into the kitchen. Spells were being shot everywhere. Death Eaters swarming everywhere. Screams.

Everywhere.

Sirius and Lily took out their wands and got ready to fight. A tall, fat death eater engaged Sirius into a duel leaving Lily alone.

"Well hello there. Aren't you a pretty little thing…"Growled a male Death Eater. Lily turned around to face him. She raised her wand, not showing her fear.

"Gonna fight me beautiful?"

Lily just starred him down with loathing. Her eyes narrowed when he said 'beautiful'.

He advanced on her, and Lily didn't take crap from anyone.

"Get the hell away from me…" she growled angrily.

"Nahh, I'm gonna have some fun." The Death Eater shot different jinxes and hexes, at her while she dodged them. "Come on pretty. Dance for me."

Okay. This Death eater was pissing her off. She yelled in frustration and said with her wand pointed,

"STUPEFY!" It hit her target and he fell down with a 'thud'. "Where is James?" she asked herself and ran looking for him, dodging jets of light as she went.

When she found him, he was dueling the wizard responsible for all the innocent deaths. Him.

"Voldemort." She hissed dangerously.

"So Potter, you've been doing good so far," Voldemort hissed like a snake. "But that is only because you have something to live for am I correct?"

Lily admired that Voldemort's words seemed not to affect James. He kept fighting. "How is your family doing Potter? Missing your dear Grandparents, the fools that they were. Thinking they could-,"

"Shut up! You think you're so great and powerful when Albus Dumbledore is ten times stronger then you are. You're nothing but a less then average Wizard."

Voldemort's red eyes lit up in anger and hate, "You need to be put in your place Potter. Crucio!" James was caught off guard and was hit in the chest. He fell to the floor, yelling and screaming in agony. The curse was lifted and James knew he couldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction of knowing he hurt James so he jumped back up. Lily hadn't noticed; Voldemort looked worn out and James had a gash on his face and he was pale, like he had lost a lot of blood.

"This won't do at all Potter, shall we go again? CRUCIO" Voldemort screeched.

"NO!" Lily screamed running in front so it hit her instead.

"Lily? LILY STOP!" But he was too late, he watched in horror as Lily fell to the floor.

She felt like a thousand knives were stabbing all over her body, repeatedly. She couldn't hold on, she wasn't strong like James. Everything became blurry as Lily slipped into darkness.

James saw Lily pass out and ran to her when Voldemort yelled, "We've done enough for now. We will return." And with several cracks, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, dissaparated, leaving the Dark Mark on top of the Potter Manor.

**A/N: I know I know I'm sorry…it's really short but the next one is longer I'm pretty sure...review! The next chapter may be up today!**


	14. Don't leave me

Chapter 14

James sat over Lily's non-moving body. He cupped her face and looked down seeing she was in a pool of blood from when she fell and hit her head.

"Oh Merlin…Lily wake up. Please wake up, you're strong Lily. Come on!" he yelled.

Lily's eyes flickered open

"Lily?"

"James," she croaked. "I-I"

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have to talk." He propped her head on his lap despite that it would leave bloodstains. "Mum! Dad! Sirius!"

They came rushing over. Mrs. Potter started crying in Mr. Potter's arms and Sirius knelt down next to James and said quietly, "Hey Lily-Bean."

"S-Sirius…" Her breath quickened and shortened, "James," she panted. "I love you..." and Lily's eyes closed once again.

"Lily?" James asked. "Lily? Please," he put his ear to her heart. It was still beating. "Lily come back," James started crying, "Please Lily, come back. Don't leave me."

Sirius let tears escape "Mate," he choked. "We have to get her to St. Mongos. She-she won't make it if we don't." James nodded, picked her up bridal-style and side apparated with his father, Sirius with James's mother. **(A/N: I know this is the Ministry but oh well, the telephone booth was all I had)** They squeezed into the phone booth and dialed 666-467 **(Mon-gos)**

"Excuse me. We need help." Mr. Potter said urgently. A middle-aged healer came over.

"If you would sign out this form-,"

"SCREW THE BLOODY FORM! SHE'S 17 AND HER NAME IS LILY EVANS NOW HELP HER!" James screamed at the healer, is voice getting louder as he talked. The healer looked frightened and told James to put her in the closest room.

About five or six healers rushed in to help Lily after one healer said Lily's condition was fatal. James, Sirius, Mrs. And Mr. Potter waited outside the room. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were talking quietly and Sirius was trying to make James feel better. He was crying silently with his head in his hands.

"Look Lily might-,"

"Die." Finished James. "I-I can't do this Sirius."

"I know mate. I know…"

"Mr. Potter?" The healer asked.

James looked up, wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and put on his glasses. He walked over.

"How is she doing?"

"She's conscious but-,"

"Really? Sirius! She's awake!"

Sirius's face lit up and he rushed over

"I can't believe this!" Said Sirius. "When can we see her?"

"Well that's the thing-," But James cut off the healer again.

"Now of course…"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, please let me finish. You can see her…but she- s-she won't remember you."

The color drained out of both their faces.

"I-I beg your pardon?" James stuttered

"I'm so sorry. The curse was too much for her. She's still sane, but she has no memory. It is possible for Miss Evans to recover, but it's not likely. Please don't count on it. Again, I'm so sorry." The healer bowed her head and left.

James couldn't believe it. Lily, His Lily wasn't going to remember him. She wasn't going to remember their fights, friendship, or relationship. Wasn't going to know that he loved her or that she loved him too. It pained him to realize she may never love him again. 'She won't remember' was the only thought going through his head.

James walked into the room to find Lily staring out the window.

At the sound of the door opening, Lily turned to face the two men walking in with sad faces.

"Er-Hi Lily," Sirius said awkwardly.

"Lily? Oh yeah, that's my name, the nice healers told me. It's pretty." She said.

"It's a beautiful names," James replied.

Lily smiled at him, though it looked and felt different to him.

"You're James Potter aren't you?" James nodded. "I thought so. The Healer said he was handsome and kind so it has to be you." In a normal situation, James would have flirted with Lily but this wasn't a normal situation. All he could do was nod weakly. Sirius sat in a nearby chair; head in his hands and James stared blankly at the wall.

Lily frowned in confusion. Why were they upset? She didn't even know them. Right?

Mr. and Mrs. Potter came in once James and Sirius left.

"Hello dear," Rachel said softly. Lily smiled,

"Well Hi! I'm Lily, or so they say, who are you?"

"I'm Anthony Potter and this is my wife Rachel. We're James's parents."

"Oh yeah, the cute one in the glasses. " Anthony Chuckled and nodded.

"How are you?"

"Good. I just wish I could remember at least _something._"

Rachel sighed, "You can't remember anything?"

"No… just a jet of red light…"

They nodded in understanding.

Lily didn't get it. They all looked so miserable. But WHY? Some voice was trying to tell her something but it wasn't strong enough. She felt so lost…so…so alone.

**A/N: Okay is that better? Poor James and Lily I know…Review please!**


	15. I'm not that easy

Chapter 15

Three days later, there was no improvement. Christmas Eve, everyone felt like crap. Well, everyone except Lily, she didn't feel anything but confused. Lily's parents were coming to pick her up soon and James felt that, although it wasn't his Lily that was with him, it was still a little comfort of having her here.

"Let's play chess!" Suggested Sirius

"Nahh," James replied, staring into the fire blankly.

"Wanna play a few pranks?"

"No…"

"Wanna pay Snivellus a visit?"

James shook his head.

"Wanna go harass somebody?"

James forced a laugh, "I don't think so…"

Sirius tried again, "How about Quidditch?"

"No."

Sirius gasped like James just cursed Merlin himself. He clutched a hand to his heart.

"Prongs! Tell me it's not true. TELL ME!" he started screaming shrilly, running around, and flailing his arms in all different directions. "It's Armageddon! End of the World! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" James hadn't moved. Just kept staring like it was deadly silent. Which was, of course, impossible if Sirius was present.

"I'm going for a gallop. I'll be back…when I get back…" James finally said, getting up and walking into the backyard without another word, to leave Sirius at a loss of what to do.

James changed in Prongs and ran through the forest connected to his mother's garden. The cool December air blowing against his fur. His hooves pounding into the ground. It felt good to just run. Get away from it all.

He felt incomplete. Lily was a part of him. 1/3 to be exact; Remus Sirius and Lily. That's what made him whole. It's what made him James Potter. He needed her, and soon. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. How much longer he could stay sane. And all this bloody thinking was just getting him even more frustrated with himself. He stopped, turned to a tree, looked and growled at it, and rammed into it with his antlers.

BAM

To those blasted Death Eaters

BAM

To Voldemort, how took to many innocent lives

BAM

To the blasted Cruciatus Curse

BAM

And finally, to him. It was his fault this happened to Lily. He wasn't paying attention and she had to pay the price. The curse was meant for him, although, the pain he was feeling now, he didn't want that for Lily either. He was torn, hurt, frustrated, confused and exhausted for the lack of sleep for 4 full days. This was his entire fault.

BAM

If he wasn't

BAM

so damn stupid

BAM

this would have

BAM

never happened.

BAM

James walked back slowly to the Potter manor. He transformed and went to take a shower and still hadn't said a word to anyone. When he got out, changed and clean, he stopped in Lily's room to see her sleeping, a small smile on her lips. He smiled down at her, pulled a chair next to her bed, took her hand and sat down. It was 3:00. He sighed heavily and watched her for the next three hours.

At about 6:30, James, Sirius, Rachel, and Anthony sat down to eat dinner. (Lily was still sleeping.) Lily screaming interrupted their dinner.

"JAMES!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and James and Sirius glanced at each other and Sirius whispered.

"Lily!" James shot up from the table but didn't move when he heard her frantic footsteps rushing down the stairs. She appeared at the bottom and cried as she rushed into James's arms. She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was sobbing into his shoulder. He was pushed hard with his back against the wall, holding Lily close to him.

"I remember…" Lily sobbed. "I remember everything. James…James I'm so sorry. I was weak…and…I left you…I was weak and ruined the vacation a-and everyone's Christmas-,"

"Lily?" James croaked through his tears of joy. "Shut up." And he kissed her like he hadn't been able to do in three painfully long days. "I missed you so much…" he said between kisses, " I thought I lost you…"

Lily pulled away so she was looking him in the eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily James Potter."

James laughed for the first time in a while and was happy to see her eyes had their sparkle back…

Love.

When Hazel meets Green

**A/N: Sorry, my brother has a baseball tournament and had a game last night, this morning, and a double header on Monday…all of which I was/will be present for because I love him )**

**So, are you happy? Lily remembers and everything's a utopia…. pshhh…chyea right… Please please please review!**

** Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!  
**


	16. CHRISTMAS! and Uh Oh

**A/N: Hii. Okay, this is what you wanted. This chapter is long. I think. It's 7 full loose-leaf pages front and back soo…yeah. Read away!**

Chapter 16

Mrs. Potter had called the Evans and told them the good news and Lily spoke to them on the phone and convinced them to let her stay.

Everyone spend that night by the fire, drinking butterbeer and enjoying each other's company.

"I remember that one year when you and Sirius had a pie eating contest." Mr. Potter said, " I can't believe you had 15 pies each. Of course it did wind up all over the carpet about 5.4 seconds when you were all finished. You two were such idiots."

"Couldn't have said it better my self Mr. Potter. I'll drink to that!" Lily joked and both she and Anthony took swigs of their drinks.

"Yeah, well let's not forget that was the year Jamesie had his first little girlfriend." Said Sirius, grinning. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Really now? This is getting interesting. What was her name?" Lily asked sweetly. James glared at Sirius who was regretting he said something. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were watching on in amusement

"Er-well-uh-that's not really-uh-important is it?" Sirius asked, his voice high-pitched and cracking, which made Mr. Potter point and laugh at him. Sirius's eyes were wide as he attempted to clear his throat. Lily's face darkened.

"Who was it?"

"Lily-,"

"James, tell me now." She glared at him. She had a hunch.

"Carlotta Greenberg." James answered quietly and apologetically.

Lily stared at him in shock, "I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you said Carlotta Greenberg but I know you wouldn't possibl-,"

James nodded and her jaw dropped as she stopped mid-sentence.

"What in hells name made you even think about going out with her!" she yelled. "How could you? But-she-I-bu-,"

"Lily? Lily honey, breathe, okay? Deep breathes now. In. Out. In. Out. Good."

James had grabbed her shoulder and sat her back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't to lash out. I just-,"

"No need babe," James soothed. "I understand. I didn't know at the time and-,"

"That, I know." She replied giving him a hug.

"The only reason I went out with her in 4th year was because I thought she would make you jealous. But it obviously didn't work if you didn't even know about it," James laughed.

Lily laughed too, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"Yeah me too," agreed James. "Good night."

"Good night everyone!" said Lily

"Goodnight," they replied together.

Once Lily and James were gone, Mrs. Potter said, "Well, that was certainly confusing."

"Here, I'll explain. In 4th year, Lily liked James, but didn't tell anyone. No one, except her 'best friend' Carlotta Greenberg. Carlotta had a fit. She started screaming at Lily, calling her names. She said, " He doesn't like you. He's just pretending. You keep your hands off him because James Potter is mine, and if you come between us…you'll regret it." She went over to Lily and pushed her into the lake trying to drown her. Well, not really trying to kill her because that is kind of Sinister but still…

Lily, being my little Lily-bean that she is, did wandless magic and pushed Carlotta off her with a spell. They obviously weren't friends afterwards but during breakfast the next morning, Carlotta and James were talking and she was dangling James right in front of Lily. Now Lily, as you can see, doesn't take crap for anybody, so she did what I would've done. Carlotta had said,

"Wow, James, you have the most gorgeous eyes. Doesn't he Lily?"

Lily gave her THE glare. Everyone awaited Lily's answer but it never came. Lily growled, very un-Lily like, in response and attacked Carlotta by diving at her across the table and punched her right in the nose. Carlotta was lying on the floor with Lily on top. Lily said,

"You don't want to be friends? Fine. But if you piss me off, worse for you, better for me."

I yelled, "GO LILY!" and she turned, winked at me and left the Great Hall without a detention or anything. Not even a warning. But this was, of course, before she started hating us. Actually a day before I think…"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter stared at Sirius for a while before saying,

"She's perfect for him…"

Sirius smiled at both of them, "Yepp!" He yawned hugely and added, "I'm off to bed. Goodnight…"

Mr. Potter stared after him, "wweeeiiirrdddd…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The very next morning was-

" IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! PRESENTS PRESENTS PREEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEENNNNTTTTTSSSSS!" Sirius ran into James's room to find Lily and James sleeping peacefully.

"Ooh LA LA!" he yelled loudly. Lily and James woke up and looked at him groggily.

"Shut up Padfoot. Nothing happened," said James. "Go away."

Lily groaned, laying back down with James, and buried her head into James's bare chest.

"Come ON!" Sirius yelled. He went over, picked Lily up, and ran downstairs where he knew James would follow.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled. "I'm not dressed!"

"Yes you are. Trust me, I would have noticed." Lily couldn't help but laugh.

They were all surrounding the tree. Lily James and Sirius on the floor and Rachel and Anthony on the couch. Sirius was handing out gifts.

"Okay Mr. Potter, I think you should go first." Lily suggested. Anthony received a beautiful/expensive watch from Lily. Prank kit from James and Sirius and an album for Rachel of their life together **(A/N: AWW!)** Rachel was next. James Lily Remus and Sirius all pitched in to get her a diamond bracelet and Anthony got her another wedding band.

"Okay Sirius your turn." James announced. Sirius got a new broom from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. A book about pranking from Remus, something secret from James and then it was Lily's gift…

"I looked really hard when I found the perfect thing." She informed him, handing him two gifts. He opened the first on and he looked at it, confused. It was a knife.

Lily laughed at the way he looked at it.

"It opens any lock you can think of." His jaw dropped.

"Even one that can't be undone by spells?"

"Yepp," she said proudly.

"No way! That's so cool"

He picked up the second one. It said:

To Sirius James and Remus 

_All my Love, Lily_

"James, this is for you, Remus and I." They opened it together. Inside were two Mirrors.

"You say the name of the person who has the other mirror and you can instantly see and talk to them." Lily explained. Sirius grinned.

"I love them both Lily, thank you so much." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug, which she returned.

"James honey, why don't you go next," Mrs. Potter said. James nodded.

"He received Quidditch stuff from his parents, a book that he wouldn't show Lily the title of from Sirius and a wooden wand box from Lily.

"It's really not a lot, I know but I also know that you mess your up a lot and lose it all the time. But when you open it-,"

James opened the box and Lily's beautiful singing voice filled the room. James smiled at Lily who gave him a small but loving kiss. She also told him that the song would match his mood or the opposite to make him feel better in some cases; Mad, sad happy…

"Liilyy's tuurrn!" said James in a singsong voice She got a book from Sirius that said, 'How to tame your boyfriend when he's a complete nut job but you love him anyway.' Which earned Sirius a smack from James and a pair of earrings. Dress robes with matching shoes that were a deep forest green color from Mr. and Mrs. Potter and a beautiful poem written by James. Oh yeah- and he bought her a 14k gold heart-shaped locket from him too. And he said that he would get the other part at the end of the year, or maybe for her birthday, he hadn't decided yet.

"This is the best Christmas I've had in a looong time (all Petunia's fault)." Lily stated crawling into James's Indian-style folded legs.

"Hear-hear!" yelled Sirius sitting in between James's parents. "Don't be stealing my woman _Anthony_." He said to Mr. Potter. He rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius off the couch. Sirius landed with a thud as Lily and James laughed at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Potters, Lily and Sirius sat down to eat breakfast the next day.

"So Lily, is your father scary or cool?" James asked, Lily laughed.

"He won't kill you. Besides, you've met before. It's just this time you'll be my boyfriend. Mrs. Potter, what was _your_ father like?" Lily asked but immediately regretted it. James quietly got up and left. He didn't want Lily to feel bad he just didn't like to talk about them and didn't feel ready to hear about them.

Lily looked at Sirius and he looked back sympathetically.

"No I didn't," she complained. Sirius nodded sadly.

No I didn't. No I didn't I'm such an idiot!" She picked up Sirius's hand and started smacking her head with it. "Stupid!" Smack. "Stupid!" Smack. "Stupid!" Sma-

"Lily?" Sirius interrupted. She stopped. "I'd really like to stop hitting you now."

"Oh," Lily mumbled. "Right, sorry. Excuse me."

She got up and went to go find James. She looked in his room and found him sitting in a chair, looking out the window.

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your grandparents."

James shook his head, "It's alright. I'm sorry for overreacting…"

Lily shook her head, "You were overreacting. You miss them, I understand."

James smiled at her, " They would have loved you. Especially Grandpa."

"Why is that?" she asked curiously, then was worried it was the same reason with Chuck **(A/N: Snigger)**.

"Lily, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're beautiful…" he said stepping closer to her and running his hands through her hair. She blushed and smiled shyly at him. He grinned.

"I love you," Lily said, looking into his sparkling hazel eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, their foreheads touching, breathing in each other's scents. Lily leaned her back against the wall. She grabbed the belt loops of James's jeans, pulling his hips closer to hers. James's hands were on either side of Lily's shoulders on the wall.

"Lily?" he asked, his voice husky and in an almost-growl.

"Mhmm?" she replied, her eye closed.

"Are you making a move on me?"

Lily giggled, eye remaining closed, "Yes. Surprised?"

"Very. I'm flustered and confused. My heart's all a-flutter." He said dramatically. Lily opened her eyes and laughed.

"You just killed the romantic mood, way to go!" She scolded sarcastically, flirtatiously smacking his shoulders the way those stupid girls did in school.

"I'm sorry fair maiden, but I must go anyway."

"Where are you going?" She pouted

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I shall return love. Fair thee well." And with that he left leaving Lily in his room, confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily decided to go in the basement where she knew she would find Sirius.

"Hey Lily." He said. Lily grinned at him.

"Hey Sirius. How's it going?"

"Eh. I told Rachel and Anthony about Carlotta and what you did to each other.

She looked at him in horror. "Oh no…what did they say?"

"They said your perfect for James."

Lily and Sirius stared at each other for a minute then started hysterical laughing.

"I knew it was wrong but I'd never done something like that and it felt so good. I couldn't take her anymore."

"We were very proud of you. You gave her a broken bloody nose! Nasty but wicked."

"Sirius I have a question."

"Okay shoot,"

"Okay I lied, I have two." Sirius laughed. " One: Do you consider us friends?"

"Of course I do. You're one of my best friends." He replied. **(A/N: Just clearing that up…)** Lily Smiled

"Okay. You're one of my best friends too. And, for a topic to talk about, what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Ever since we were 12, James and I wanted to be Quidditch player, but I got hurt and can't play anymore and James is better then ever. I want to be an Auror."

"And James...?" Lily asked only because he brought it up.

"He-ah-wants to beanaurortoo." Sirius said quickly.

"I'm sorry-what? -An Auror?"

"Well-yeah…"

"I don't have a problem with that." Lily said brightly.

"He was just concerned. If you wanted to start a family and he was in training-,"

"When did we get married? We're going out, not engaged."

"No I understand it's just, well can you honestly tell me you've never thought what your life would be like if you did marry James?" Lily paused and thought. A small smiled then crept up to her face

"Yes, I've definitely thought about it."

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sirius asked.

"I want to get married, Become and Auror, help Dumbledore fight Voldemort in anyway I can and have kids. In that order." She laughed

Sirius grinned, "Sounds like a good life plan."

"Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if this make you sad or uncomfortable, but- do you think you'll ever get married? Have a family?"

Sirius sighed deeply and Lily knew she hit home. "When I would picture my future, even when I was little when my parents would hurt me, it never had a family in it…" It pained him to think about the past and his family.

"Sirius…" Lily said softly, taking Sirius hands in hers. He had angry/sad tears in his eyes that he tried to blink away. "You do have a family. James, Me, Remus, Peter, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We love you." She gave him a hug that he only received from one person, Mrs. Potter. Sirius held Lily at her shoulders and an arms length.

He whispered, "Thank you…"

"What are you doing?" asked a deep low voice from the door. Lily and Sirius turned to see an angry James Potter. Lily looked on I horror and thought 'Oh-Sh-'

"Why are you guys looking so scared? I was kidding!" James exclaimed, walking over, sitting down next to Sirius and across from Lily. Sirius and Lily sighed in relief.

"What did you think I was gonna do?"

"Yell- ,"replied Sirius

"Scream-," said Lily

Cry-,"

"Breakdown-,"

"Kill me-,"

"Kill someone-,"

"Kill a few people-,"

"Kill a lot of people-,"

"Kill anyone-,"

"Kill someone-,"

"Kill everyone-,"

"Run away-,"

"Break up with me-,"

"Stop playing Quidditch?"

"KILL CARLOTTA!" yelled Lily, standing up, the hopefulness evident in her voice. "What? I was on a roll." It was silent for a moment when everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When they caught their breath, Lily looked at both of them and said,

"No really…"

**A/N: Okay…was that long enough for everyone. I think it was complete rubbish but whatever…I hoped you liked it!**

**Please review it makes my day!**


	17. Clara and Arielle Evans

Chapter 17

"Okay," Lily said from the driver's seat of the Ministry car Mr. Potter gave her to drive home. " The only thing you have to worry about is Petunia, my evil sister."

"Petunia?" Sirius asked from the back seat. Then he sniggered, "You're Mum likes her flowers eh? What's her name?"

Lily grinned, stopping at a red light, then turning onto the highway, "Rose. My father's name is Mike, oh James don't worry about him it'll be fine."

"That's what you think," mumbled James from the passenger's seat.

"How much looooonggerrr?" Sirius whined.

"About 2 hours"

"What!"

"What!"

"Sorry…play a game to entertain yourselves."

"Yeah like what? Quidditch in the trunk? I don't think so?"

"Sirius don't be so thick." Lily said annoyed, switching to the left lane. She reached over and turned on the radio and switched it to a muggle station. Fall out Boy was on and Lily was tapping her hands on the steering wheel.

"Who is this?" James asked.

"Fall out Boy."

"Isn't 'fall out' after a nuclear bomb goes off or something?'

"Yeah… but their music is awesome…" Currently playing was the song Grand Theft Autumn. Lily was wording the song; no sound was coming out as James and Sirius listened to the song. James was amazed that she knew all the lyrics to almost every song she heard.

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know_

You were the last good thing about this part of town 

"They're pretty good…" Sirius said. Lily nodded but waved her hand telling him not to talk during the song.

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you._

_You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

By this time, Lily couldn't help it, she started singing as she blasted the music, James and Sirius smiling and enjoying the music and trying not to laugh at Lily's skill of head banging and driving.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4 in the afternoon._

_You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_(Won't find out) he won't find out  
(won't find out) he won't find out_

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (He won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

When the song was over, James and Sirius were looking at each other, grinned and looked at Lily. She smiled, embarrassed,

"What?"

They both laughed and shook their heads.

"Hey Lily?" asked James after about an hour when Sirius had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to hear a song"

"Okay." James put in a CD he got a while ago and put on track 5. A guitar started playing and Lily listened.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
and muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would_

_That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

"If I could I would hug you." Lily stated and smiled. James let out a laugh. "Who was singing that?"

James blushed, "Er-uh" James mumbled. "That was me."

Lily almost stopped the car. "That was you?"

"Yeah…What? The song reminded me of you and I wanted you to hear it and I didn't think it was going to mean anything if some bloke sang it so…"

Lily smirked, "You never told me you sang…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young, blonde, curly haired, attractive woman answered the door. She gasped, her gray eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Lily!" Lily looked shocked but grinned widely.

"Clara? Oh my god! What are you doing back here?" Lily asked excitedly, squealing in the most un-Lily way.

"Mom said you were bringing you boyfriend home so I brought Arielle and we flew over." Clara explained with a perfect American accent.

"Wow. I see New York has changed you." They both laughed, as Clara looked Lily up and down and said,

"God you've grown over the past 2 years that I missed you. Damn girl, you are looking fine!"

"Shut up Clara." Clara grinned at her and looked over Her shoulder.

"Please don't tell me that's your boyfriend." She said, Lily laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, I saw him first."

"Damn."

"James Potter at your service." James grinned cheekily; kissing Clara's hand much like Anthony did with Lily. Clara whistled and fanned herself with her right hand. Lily shoved her.

"Clara, my boyfriend James. James, my oldest sister, Clara."

"I thought you only had one sister."

Clara smiled kindly, "Adopted. Anyway, we are still in the doorway. Arielle's been dying to see you guys. Let's go inside."

James and Lily walked by with Lily whispering to him "I'll explain later…"

That was also the first time Clara saw Sirius (A/N: No nothing is going to happen between them…Unless you want it to…).

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, Lily and James' friend." He held out his hand for her to shake. She was shocked at how good looking he and James were for only being 17. She shook Sirius's hand and they both ignored the sparks they felt when their hands touched.

"Clara Evans."

The walked into the living room to find Lily and James waiting for them.

"So-,"

A short woman, with red hair, and who was slightly aged came into the room, beaming with a twinkle of life in her crystal blue eyes. James assumed this was Rose Evans.

"Lily!" she shrieked. Lily spun around and grinned at the sight of her mother. "Mike! MIKE! Michael! Get in here, your daughter is back. Oh Lily it's so good to see you." Mrs. Evans said, giving Lily a gentle but firm hug.

"I missed you too Mum." Lily pulled away, smiling.

"Well who's this? This isn't my daughter." Said a deep voice from the archway behind Lily. She grinned wider. James remembered Lily telling him she was like a clone to her dad. He and Lily were the closest then anyone in her family.

"Daddy!" she squealed and jumped into his arms. He twirled her around.

"I missed you honey," he said, putting her down. "How's school?"

"Good, how's everything here?"

"It's good…lonely, but fine."

"Don't even tell me being alone with Mum is boring." Lily accused, smirking, knowing she and James could never get bored.

Mr. Evans just gave a guilty grin.

"Now, where is James? I haven't seem him since he was 11 on the platform."

"Hello Mrs. Evans," said James standing up from the couch. Rose was about the same height as Lily, maybe even a little taller.

"Oh my, I barely recognized you! You've grown so much, still as handsome as ever of course." She said with a smile. Lily blushed and James grinned. "And call me Rose dear I don't need to sound older." She reached up and gave James a warm hug that made James smile.

"James," said Mr. Evans, holding out his hand. James clasped it.

"Mr. Evans," he said nodding in a greeting. They stood there shaking hands for a moment when both of their faces broke out into grins. "Nice to see you again Mr. Evans," mike put his arm around him in a 'manly' way and said,

"Good to see you too James. Call me Mike. I think you've earned that by now, eh?" he asked, chuckling with James. Lily looked on in confusion and said,

"Okay, I'm not even going to pretend I understood that."

Mr. Evans ignored her and turned to Sirius, "Hello you must be Sirius, James has told me about you of course-,"

"What? When?" Lily asked but she was ignored again.

"-It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Evans." Replied Sirius.

"Call me Mike please."

"Mike please…just kidding."

"Mr. Evans threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh wait, let me get Arielle. ARIELLE!" Clara went to get Arielle when Lily explained to Sirius and James,

"Clara is 21, she was adopted by my mum and dad before Petunia or I were born. She still won't talk about how it happened but one day when she was 17, I was 13, she came home and told us she was pregnant with a baby girl. She said she told the baby's father, whom we still don't know, and he freaked and ran. She had the baby and it was the cutest little girl ever." James and Sirius listened intently, frowning at some parts and smiling at others.

"Aunt Lily?" The two Marauders turned to the voice. They saw a 5 year old girl who had brown eye and brown, wavy hair.

"Arielle!" Arielle ran towards her favorite Aunt and jumped into her arms.

"Oh Aunt Lily I missed you a lot!" Lily let her down and sat on the floor next to her.

"You did? How much?" Lily asked. Arielle grinned, stood up, (Lily was now eye level with Arielle's stomach.) and held her arms out as wide as possible and giggled and said,

"Thiiiis much!" Lily smiled and tickled Arielle, causing her to giggle and squeal like mad.

"Aunt Lily, we are going to have so much fun! I planned out everything-,"

"Not Arielle, what did Mommy tell you on the plane?"

Arielle looked confused and looked adorable while she sat thinking. Although they weren't blood family, James could see how much Arielle was like Lily already. And she was only 5! Plus, Lily acted to naturally around Arielle like a mother. Though she_ was _already like a mother to him Sirius and Remus at school.

"Oopsie! I forgot!" Arielle walked over and plopped on Lily's lap and said, "Aunt Lily has a boyfriend! Aunt Lily has a boyfriend!"

Lily's jaw dropped, "Clara! Stop corrupting her!"

Everyone was silently laughing including James.

"Aunt Lily! Aunt Lily! I want to meet him!"

"Okay sweetie. Look behind you."

Arielle turned and looked up at James who was smiling. Arielle grinned and said

"I'm Arielle Evans and I'm 5…what's your name?"

"I'm James potter, " James said kindly, crouching down, bending his knees so he could be closer.

"James? I like that name. How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 in a couple of days"

"That's cool…wait…are you magical like Aunt Lily?"

"I am."

Arielle gasped and her eye got really wide and excited. She grinned and ran over to Lily, falling down twice in the process. She whispered in Lily's ear,

"I like him!"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This is slightly longer so…Yeah...Okay PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 2 IS COMING OUT TODAY! Okay just letting everybody know! Tell me if you want Clara and Sirius to get together or not or if you and confused about anything with Clara or Arielle when you REVIEW!**


	18. Jay, Ella, Weddings

Chapter 18

Later that night, in the basement, Lily, James, and Arielle were drinking hot chocolate (and apple juice), sitting on the couch with Arielle in the middle.

"Jay-Jay?" Arielle asked, using his nickname she gave him.

"Yeah Ella?" James replied, using hers.

"In the letters Aunt Lily sent by the pretty birds, she talks about you."

Lily's eyes got wise and James smiled; He loved little children, and this was why.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh. She said that you were really- uh-um-oh yeah! Hot, whatever that means…and that she wanted-"

"Ahem!" Lily cleared her throat really loudly, recalling the letter and what it said, and interrupted Arielle. "Uh-Arielle? It's late. I sneaked you past Mummy but you should be going to bed now." Lily said, her face flushed. James smirked at what Arielle was about to tell him. She probably didn't even know what she was saying.

Arielle nodded and hugged Lily and James tightly before disappearing up the stairs. Lily moved over and cuddled up next to James, her check still slightly pink, blowing out all but one of the candles they lit. James was still entertained by the fact she was still embarrassed. Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands,

"Don't say anything. Just, don't say anything."

"About what Lily dearest?"

"James…"

"Ooh that, well, I already knew. You see, I already figured from day one that you wanted to-,"

"Sh! James, Arielle is sleeping in the room right above us."

"Hey! Watch the arm with the chocolate!"

"Sorry…"

They both put their mugs down and Lily laid her head on James's chest and he wrapped his left arm around her.

"Mhmm this is nice." Lily said, sounding really relaxed.

James smiled, "Yeah it is…No Sirius…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lily laughed but smacked his stomach lightly.

"Stop him and Remus are our best friends."

"Yeah but I like being alone with you." Lily smiled and looked up at James in time to see him yawn hugely.

"James, if you're tired you should go to bed."

"What? Who's tired?"

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Why.

"Because you were yawning."

"Only to get more oxygen."

"Why? You were breathing fine."

"No, it was because of cheesy line number 42."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I needed oxygen because you are so breathtaking."

Lily studied his amused face for a moment then said, "Yeah, it's time for bed."

James pouted and whined. "But Lilykins…" They both heard a giggle coming from the top of the stairs. James looked confused and a little alarmed and Lily sighed heavily and lifted her head.

"Goodnight Arielle!" She called.

"Goodnight Aunt Lily," giggle, "Goodnight" giggle, "James" And they heard three more footsteps and the door close.

Lily looked at James incredulously, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Seduce a 5 year old child."

James smirked, "No one can resist me."

Lily smiled and shook her head sadly, dropping her head back down to James's chest.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean we're both adults now and I'm going to be an adult in both world soon so I figured we should talk about this."

Lily nodded, sitting up fully, and listened.

"And remember, we're discussing it I'm not asking you. What do you think about getting married?"

"To you?"

"No Snape. Yes me."

Lily smiled faintly then said, "To tell you the truth, I haven't even thought about it…well actually I have and I can picture us getting married, but I haven't really thought it through y'know."

James nodded, "I haven't really either. I was just thinking about the way you are with Arielle. You're going to be a great mother someday."

"And you're going to be an even better father. But really, if we got married, we would combine our money right?"

"Honestly Lily, we really don't have to. We could move into the Potter Manor-,"

"What about your parents?"

"No, no we have like five. Anyway-,"

"I want to combine our money. And, I mean, when would we get married?"

"We have to get Jobs, they don't need to be well paying we have enough money to burn. But still, Jobs, and then we'll get married. 23?"

"22. Make it closer." Lily grinned.

James smiled back, " Okay 22. Now the scary question. Well, you obviously want children right?"

Lily nodded.

"How many?

"I don't know. I mean, 2 are fine with me. 1 boy, 1 girl. But, you can't really help how many times you get pregnant can you?"

James faked a gasp, "Lily! You bad girl."

Lily laughed, throwing her head back her eyes sparkling. "Yeah...I know I'm sorry." She joked.

"Sorry Lily but I don't think I could have a daughter."

"Why not?"

"Because when she gets a boyfriend I'll bash his head in."

Lily laughed.

"We really should be getting to bed, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

James gave a fake sigh and said, "Ookaayy, if I must…"

Lily laughed again, pushing him up the stairs and entered their rooms, much to James's dismay,

Separately.

**A/N: Sorry it was supposed to be so much longer but I never got a chance to come around to it…I'm going on Vacation today to Bermuda( it's considered British Territory! Yes..they have accents!) so…I wont be able to update until next Wednesday. Sorry…bye! Read good stories while I'm gone…and review mine!**

**Please**


	19. Clara and Sirius?

Chapter 19

Sirius was sitting on the ground in the back of the Evans' house. It was night and he honestly didn't know what time it was. Probably like 2:30 A.M or something. He wasn't really that tired and he liked to look at the stars and just think. People may think he was immature, but he really just liked to have fun. He also-

"Oh I'm sorry." Said a feminine voice from behind him. He turned around and stood.

"Oh no it's fine. It is your house anyway." Sirius replied kindly.

"You're Sirius Black." She stated as though it was a question.

"Well thank you for telling me my name, I almost forgot. What would I do without you?" He said, not sarcastically, but jokingly.

Clara laughed, "Oh, I don't know. Walk around like an idiot though Lily has told me you have done that in the past so I get we do know what happens."

Sirius smiled.

"I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll go back inside if-," Clara apologized.

"No it's fine, I just come here to think but, I don't do it often, so now I have a head ache."

Clara smiled and let a giggle escape. Yes, she still giggled.

"So, Sirius…Wanna take a walk?"

"At 2:40 in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Sirius and Clara started to walk down the dark street.

"So, not that it's weird or anything, but you have a name you don't come across everyday. Why is that you're name?" Clara asked curiously.

"Well, as much as I hate my family, don't ask, I guess part of it is because I am a wizard-,"

"True."

"-and another is because almost everyone in my family was either named after a star or a constellation."

"Wow. That's awesome. Sirius…is that…wait wait don't tell me. Dammit I knew I shouldn't have skipped Science. Dog star! Hah I knew I'd get it. Which constellation is that part of again?"

"Orion. That's my middle name."

"I wish my name had background. I mean I love Rose and Mike it's just, well I always wondered y'know? Why don't I have a real family? Didn't they-,"

"Love you?" Sirius finished. Clara looked confused as to how he would know.

"How-?"

"My parents disowned me when I was 15. I know my family line, I know my parents but I want the opposite. I wish I could forget them." Sirius scuffed his shoe on the ground as they kept walking.

"Why?"

"Okay well, you know how Lily has non-magical parents?"

"Yeah, you call us muggles right?"

"Yeah, well she is a muggleborn. James and me are Purebloods. People have issues, bad issues. They are against muggleborns and torment people like Lily and even Lily herself by calling them mudbloods.

"That's so mean!"

"I know! My Family are those people. They are cruel and mean and only look at blood even if it mean you have to marry your cousin."

"Ew."

"Yeah…so anyway, I refused to be like them, became best friends with James. They hated me ever since."

"But you said James is a pureblood. Isn't his family like that?" She asked, suddenly worried about her sister.

"No no no. The Potters, including James, are the nicest people ever. They took me in after I had no family. They are called 'Mudblood Lovers' to them but just really nice people. They don't look at blood they look at personalities like it should be."

"Wow. I'm sorry…"

"Ahh, don't worry about me."

"So isn't your family angry about you being friends with Lily?"

"Well, um, okay promise you wont kill me?"

"Um, sure…"

"Okay, well Lily James and me were a very dangerous group to be around from when we were 11 to 17. James was in love with her and would always try to impress her, which made her hate him. Lily and me just never got along because we thought each other very opposite. The three of us used to fight and fight and fight until someone got hurt which was always James. As the years went on and Lily's hate grew more for James, he asked her out everyday he saw her for 5 years. When she said no, we were immature and pranked her in anyway possible. We really made her life hell. But in 6th year we kinda cooled off though the tension between Lily and James was so thick, a hacksaw couldn't cut it. Every time Lily denied it but Remus, our other best friend, kept telling her it was sexual tension."

"You know you're telling me about my sister's sexual tension with her current boyfriend." Clara said, astounded that he wasn't embarrassed about talking about it.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, it's getting good, she never told me this. Continue…"

"Okay, so she would be like 'No way in hell am I Sexually attracted to James.' And then that's when we had a feeling that she was just in denial. See, she normally called him 'Potter' and he 'Evans' but he dropped the surname sooner then she did. Anyway, I know Lily told you about this year so, that's what happened. So now that it happened just recently, I don't think my parents will know I'm friends with Lily until at least another month."

"Wow…" Clara murmured, taking in all this information. "I have a question."

"Okay…"

"I'm hungry. Do you like food?"

Sirius looked at her in awe, and then grinned largely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Merlin that was awesome. Burger King is the man."

"No I think you're the Burger King. I can't believe you had 4 whoppers."

"I'm a growing boy Clara what do you expect?"

Clara just laughed and shook her head. They walked into the park at about 4:00 in the morning and sat on a bench.

"So, you look at the stars when you think?" she asked him.

He nodded "And the moon." He replied.

"Mhmm me too. Especially when it's full. I like full moons don't you?"

"Er- to be honest…not particularly." He said uneasily.

"Why not? It's so beautiful. Wait, you're a wizard right?"

He nodded.

"Do you not like it because there are werewolves?" she asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I'm not afraid of them it's just…Okay you have to promise that you wont tell anyone not even Lily."

"Okay.."

Sirius didn't know why he was telling her this but he felt like he could tell her anything.

"Remus is a werewolf."

Clara stared at him dumbfounded, "He's a what? And you're friends with him are you crazy?"

Sirius started to get angry, " You don't even know him do you? I know you're a muggle but who are you to judge? I'm sorry that I'm angry but he's only a wolf for one night every month and then a uncommonly understanding person the rest of the time."

When Sirius finished, Clara looked down, ashamed. She knew what it was like to be judged.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them he said, "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled like that it was a mean thing to do."

"No I guess I just forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"What it's like. When I was pregnant with Arielle, people used to stare at me, or stare at my hand because it didn't have a wedding ring on it. People just assumed that I was this slut who got herself pregnant. Which I wasn't. I was a child who got tricked thinking some creep loved me. I know what it's like to be judged. Even now I am judged when people see me with a 5 year old child." Clara was crying freely now. "I hate it so much."

Sirius did the only thing he could think of, he had seen James do it with Lily; he hugged her while she cried.

**A/N: I was gonna write more but I changed my mind and I'll let you squirm. Are they getting together? Or are they not? I don't know…well, actually I do but…whatever.**

**Review please; it'll make the process go faster!**


	20. Arielle and James

Chapter 20

James couldn't sleep. He had a dream about a boy that look like him with emerald eyes. His son with Lily, he knew that much. But not because of his eyes. Because in his dream, this boy, Harry, was looking into the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror James had found in his 3rd year and had seen a redheaded girl.

Inside of the mirror Harry saw Lily, Himself, Rachel, Anthony, Rose, Mike, and some people that even James had never seen and they were from his side.

James sat in the basement, thinking when he heard tiny footsteps, too tiny to be Lily's, coming down the stairs. There was a sniffle, and in a flash, Arielle was standing in front of James…crying?

"Arielle? Sweetie, why are you crying?"

"I had a bad dream. I don't want to go back to sleep, I'm scared." She started crying again and James felt so bad for the child.

"Shh it's alright. Come sit on the couch with me. We'll make it better." He comforted. She nodded and climbed onto the couch and hugged James tightly. "Now tell me what it was about."

"I was sitting on my bed in Grandma's house and there were noises from my closet where the monsters hide and they were trying to hurt me." She shuddered, "They were so scary. I saw a green flash and I woke up to see my closet door open. I couldn't find my Mummy so I started looking for you or Aunt Lily down here."

"It's okay Ella, we can stay up and talk until you get tired. Okay?"

She nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is…tre-trenzfeg-?"

"Transfiguration."

"Yeah, tran- that?"

"It's when you change something into something else." James explained.

"That is so cool!" Arielle squealed. "Can you show me some?"

"I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school or in front of mug- uh-you…Sorry. You'll have to visit one day."

"Yeah. The way Aunt Lily talks about it, it's like a castle."

"That's because it is."

She looked at him, and her eyes lightened up as she grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I would want to be a chaser."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I want to be like you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"St-stooging?"

"Uh-huh. It's a foul when you can't have more then one chaser in the scoring area during the Quidditch Match."

"Ooh, okay."

"Jay Jay? Jay Jay are you sleeping?"

"…"

"Okay, goodnight…"

Arielle fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, there is a reason it's so short, the next one will be longer I promise, review please even if you hated it as much as I did!**


	21. Petunia

Chapter 21

It was early in the morning and the sun had just come up. Lily awoke and her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked over at her alarm clock sand groaned, 7:04 A.M. She couldn't remember what day it was, something like the 27th. Of course, because she had James's surprise birthday to set up for tomorrow. She should really go plan with Sirius until James woke up. He never rolled out of bed until at least 11:30. Then again neither did Sirius but she was up for revenge for Christmas.

She put her silk robe on and quietly slipped out of her room. She walked down to Sirius's door and opened it to find an empty bed that had never been touched. Confused, Lily walked into James's room to find the messy bed empty. Starting to get worried, she checked everywhere else. Her parents were sound asleep, her dad snoring away, but Arielle and Clara were not in their room either. What was going on? She figured she's start her search in the basement.

She went down and saw on the couch, James and Arielle asleep on the couch with Arielle holding James's two fingers like a hand. Lily smiled at the sight of her boyfriends and niece seemingly getting along well **(A/N: "She's really sarcastic Moony" "Padfoot, shut up, please" "Sir, yes Sir!")** and decided she wasn't going to wake them. What they were doing on the couch and not in their rooms? She had no clue but she'd ask later. She had two other fish to fry. But she always hated that expression because killing animals is just so cruel. _Okay, back to the search Lily_ Right, Okay.

She set off outside to look for Sirius and Clara because they weren't in the house, though she didn't have to look very far. There, she saw Sirius and Clara, trudging down the street and onto the Evans' porch.

"Where were you guys? You've been out all night!" exclaimed Lily

"Lily, you sound like Mrs. Potter." Sirius whined, but Clara hit him when they saw Lily's glare as she waited for the explanation.

"You see, we were just go-,"

"Well actually, I went to-,"

"-a walk when we-,"

"outside but he was there a-,"

"-food so we-,"

"OKAY! I heard nothing either of you just said so lets just go inside, it's cold out here." Lily said, shivering. "Though, Sirius, we do need to talk about the party."

Sirius sighed, "Alright…"

Clara went to go have a shower after muttering goodbye to Sirius and Lily, laughing at Sirius because he had to plan instead of sleeping like **he** had planned to do.

The pair of them sat on the couch in the living room, planning, with a lot of yawns from Sirius.

"Lily, I didn't get any sleep, can't we do this later?"

"What?" Lily shrieked, "No! No we cannot 'do this later' the part HAS to be tomorrow! It's going to be a surprise so everything has to be perfect! You will NOT ruin this!" Lily finished her rant, grabbed the front of Sirius's shirt. He was wearing a truly frightened expression. Lily almost laughed when she realized how caught up she got. She released Sirius and sat back down.

"Jeez Lily. I'm sorry I suggested it." He said jokingly, Lily laughed and they got back to planning.

"Okay. So you'll take James out for most of the day. Where are you gonna go?" Lily asked, writing more notes of things she had to do.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius said, giving no hint of what he was going to do.

"Whatever, as long as you give me Peter, Remus and possibly my parents enough time to set up in my basement which should be big enough for almost all of Hogwarts. Who exactly is coming?" She asked Sirius, still writing more notes, but waiting for his reply.

"Well, Remus made the list with Peter but I'll try to remember it. Umm…

Marlene McKinnon, Brian David, Alice Carter, Melissa Roberts, Jack Bauer **(A/N: 24 anyone?)** Tom Parker-,"

"You could have just said James' Quidditch team." Lily pointed out. Sirius though then grabbed his head.

"Ow! Thinking is bad for you!" **(Think Shawn from Boy meets World)**

"Oh Sirius…"

"Sorry, " he grinned, "um, Cathy Lane, Larry Couchmen **(Full House)** Frank Longbottom…"

And it went on forever. Basically listing every seventh year except Carlotta Greenberg and the Slytherins.

They had just finished everything they need to cover when James emerged from the basement with a tried Arielle in his arms. She gave a tiny yawn and she wrapped her short arms around James's neck, laying her head on his shoulder, trying to go back to sleep.

"Prongsie!" Sirius whispered.

"Her Padfoot. Lily." He greeted just as quietly so he wouldn't disturb Arielle. Lily smiled at as she cleaned up her noted for tomorrow.

"What's all that?" James asked but Lily was saved from answering when Arielle shifted and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hullo Aunt Lily…" Arielle mumbled.

"Hey sweetie," Lily waved.

"Hi Ari." Said Sirius.

"Hi Padfoot. Did I say it right Jay Jay?" She asked, looking up, slightly behind her prom her sitting portion on James's lap.

"Perfect,"

She grinned proudly.

" 'Ight guys, I'm going to take a shower 'cause I smell."

Arielle giggled, James grinned and Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

He skipped into Lily's shower (because Clara was using the bathroom)

"So why were you too in the basement?"

James told Lily the story of how Arielle had a nightmare and they talked, Arielle adding parts in. After awhile, at 8:30 A.M. to be precise, they started to get hungry for breakfast. Lily made a move to get up when they heard the front door open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum! DAD! I'm home!" a female yelled. Lily's eyes widened in horror as Petunia Evans walked into the living room.

"Oh well isn't that great. The freak is home too."

"Missed you too Petunia." Lily spat sarcastically.

James almost barfed. How could someone like Petunia be related to someone as beautiful and kind like Lily? I mean, look at her…

Ew.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"Petunia, we go through this every year. I come home for Christmas. That's simple enough for you to understand right? Get over it." Arielle giggled. Petunia gave her an annoyed glance then looked up at James. She stared at him and he stared back, both throw narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked obnoxiously.

"I'm James Potter," James said, standing up to stand next to Lily, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist from behind and smirked, "her boyfriend." Petunia scoffed and narrowed her eyes even more.

"You're dating the freak?" Petunia laughed, James set his jaw in anger, "Why?"

Oooh how James wanted to hex her.

He made a move when Lily turned around.

"James, go sit on the couch. It's uh, good for you." Lily finished lamely.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." He said, re-wrapping his arms around her when she turned around.

Rose and Mike walked into the living room with Clara, all fully dressed.

"Oh Petunia you're back Vernon's!" Rose said giving Petunia a hug, as did Mike.

"Oh Goody!" Clara said sarcastically. Lily smiled at Clara who winked back.

"Oh good. Lily, James, you're up. Aw, Mike, look how cute they are." Said rose

James rested his head on Lily's shoulder and they both grinned.

"Oh please…" Muttered Petunia, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Petunia, you're just jealous because you can only attract pigs." Lily concealed her laughter, James chuckled, Mike had an amused face on and Arielle just flat out laughed.

"Haha, You're funny Mummy!" Clara picked Arielle up and kissed her forehead.

A door opened and closed somewhere behind Lily and James in the hallway. Sirius Black walked in, toweling his hair dry. He saw everybody standing in the living room and stopped.

"Hey where's the party?" He joked then got a look of terror on his face. "Lily! There's a horse in you're living room!" He yelled, pointing at Petunia.

She looked offended and stormed of to her room, muttering "Freaks, everywhere!"

"Where'd it go?"

"Heh, Ahem. We'll be, uh, in the kitchen." James said, dragging a confused Sirius into the next room, through the archway.

"What? I leave for a shower and wild animals are in the house!"

"You're the only wild animal in this house Padfoot…"

"Oh….. Wait…" Their voices trailed off but there was one more scream of

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!" From James.

" Well, that was certainly interesting," Said Mrs. Evans.

"Sorry…" Apologized Lily.

Mrs. Evans shook her head an waved her arm, silently telling Lily 'Not to worry about it.' "Let's just have some breakfast."

They all made their way to the Kitchen to join Sirius and James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pawn to H6." Sirius said proudly. Lily looked disappointed and stared at the board, pouting. James leaned over and whispered in her ear. She grinned, and said haughtily,

"Bishop to H6" Lily's Bishop obliterated Sirius's pawn. James gave Lily a high-five.

"AGH! Again? Look, babe, the losing thing was cute but the James thing's gotta go."

"Don't call her babe. Said James.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"James, honestly-,"

"Why not? She's my friend, I can call her whatever I want." Sirius challenged, he loved getting James agitated.

"Sirius, you know that h-,"

"She's my girlfriend and I sa-,"

"What if she was my girlfriend?"

"What? Sirius stop being rid-,"

"Sirius I'm warning you…"

"If she was, then we could-,"

"Sirius!"

"Sirius you're dead."

"Uh-oh" Sirius started running outside and down the street with James running after him, and Lily running after James.

"Guys! Honestly, you're being stupid! Stop before you get hit by a car!"

"Right after I kill Sirius!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"They will never grow up…" Muttered Lily, walking back into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay this is longer and long enough for you I hope…I pray that you liked it and please review. I'm going to Washington D.C. form Friday to Monday but I'll be in contact with a computer so I will try to update while I'm gone.**


	22. Out for the Day

Chapter 22

James woke up on December 28 to a weight on him he couldn't remember falling asleep with. He opened his hazel eyes to find sparkling emerald ones staring back. Lily was lying on top of him, waiting for him to wake. She was smiling at him with excitement.

"Hey," he murmured, hoping not to sound too confused.

"Hi." She said simply, offering no explanation, and James was surprised when she kissed him. "Happy Birthday James." She whispered after giving him his 'Birthday Kiss'.

"Mmm…" he said after his 'Birthday Kiss' "It sure is." Lily grinned after, no not the 'Birthday kiss' what make you think that? No, after she rolled off of him. "Aww, That's it? No more kisses?" He whined, sitting up, showing himself and his new Quidditch boxers.

"No but we'll finish later. Right now, you have to get dressed!"

"Why?"

"You have a date!"

James's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "With you?"

Lily shook her head, "Sirius."

His eyes widened in horror as he yelled. "AAHHH!"

"What? What's the matter?" Lily asked, alarmed, thinking something was horribly wrong.

"I don't want to date Sirius, are you crazy?"

Lily almost laughed. "Just get dressed." Then added "And don't call me crazy," When she was at the door.

After throwing on an England Quidditch t-shirt and jeans, Lily kissed him goodbye, and he and Sirius took the knight bus **(A/N: I don't know if it's just in the night but oh well)** into Diagon Alley.

"Okay so…where are we going first?" James asked, rubbing his hands together. Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Into the Leaky Cauldron my dear Prongs, to have some firewhiskey."

"Not that it doesn't sound fun to me but Lily would kill me and-,"

"You're not married…" tempted Sirius.

"Yet." James smirked. "AND, I'm not officially 18 so-,"

"You look older then you really are. Oh come on James, it's your birthday. Please!"

James sighed heavily, "Alright…alright…"

"Hah! Yes!" Sirius beamed triumphantly, and they walked in to the pub.

"Sirius, that's enough now, its 4:30, we don't want you drunk when we get back."

Sirius's eyes widened, thinking James may have found out.

"Cough- um-why don't we want me drunk?"

"'Cause Lily will never let you take me somewhere again. Besides, Lily and Rose would kill you." James answered casually and matter-of-factly.

" I'll be an American and say 'True that'." Sirius joked, though, secretly, relieved that he was clueless, like he usually was. What? It wasn't his fault, all the time. No one tells him anything. Okay so he lies too but he was pretty! "Now, off to the Quidditch store."

"What? Really? Why?" James asked, curiously, but excitedly.

"Well, I did get you something but you can pick out something else, anything you want."

"Really?"

" 'O course!"

"Can I hug you?" James asked, grinning.

Sirius laughed and hugged James in a very 'manly' way.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yelled James, running into the store with Sirius following, knowing they had about 3 hours to kill.

"Sirius, really, I have a broom, you didn't have to buy this for me." James insisted when they exited the shop.

"That's the forth time. Prongs, I told you, it's FINE. Anyway that broom is wicked, I don't mind spending a trillion galleons on it… I approve."

James grinned, "Okay then…Wow. _The Silver Bullet. _ Thanks so much Padfoot." James said, truthfully.

Sirius grinned, "I'm an amazing friend." He stated arrogantly.

James knew he said it for himself and his ego but looked at him with bright eyes and said, "I know you are…"

"Up to no good?" Sirius asked, smirking, holding out his hand.

James clasped it firmly, "Mischief Managed." He smiled. His happiness soon faded when he stared over Sirius's shoulder. "Padfoot? Is that…Mr. Evans?" he asked.

Sirius turned and looked shocked. "It is."

Mr. Evans was in Diagon Alley, a heavily wizard populated area (actually, muggles couldn't get in…wait, what?) with a young brunette.

"That's not Mrs. Evans." Sirius stated dumbly. James rolled his eyes.

"What doesn't make sense is, the only way he can be here is if…She's a witch." James said, understanding.

"Maybe it's Lily!" Sirius added.

" No, she's got brown hair," James said, referring to the woman.

"What? Lily has red hair!" Sirius argued.

"Oh my God. Just…forget it."

Sirius was confused but, like James advised, forgot it, realizing Lily was doing last minute things for James's surprise party. The party! Didn't he have to do something for it? Like…oh yeah, the napkins. Oh wait, it's all good, he picked them up yesterday. No, there was definitely something else. He had James!

Oh crap.

It was already 7:00, everyone was arriving now and by the time they get on the knight bus, even with its speed, it will take a while.

Sirius turned to tell James Lily was expecting them home when he wasn't there. He was walking toward Mr. Evans and the building he was currently in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't think we should get involved." Sirius advised, grabbing the back of James's t-shirt.

"Are you kidding? Mr. Evans…Mr. Evans, Lily's father, just entered a pub with a young woman who is not his wife-,"

"And not old either," Added Sirius, thinking he was helping.

"Padfoot, if she's young, she can't possibly be old."

Sirius gasped, "Hey, you're right! Well, anyway, we have to go. We're on the schedule of the almighty flower remember?"

James stared at the door for a little while longer, then reluctantly left with Sirius to get to the main road.

"Don't tell Lily about what we've seen, okay?" James told Sirius in a warning tone.

"Aye aye Mon Quidditch Captain!" Sirius saluted in a fake accent.

"Good. Okay let's go."

Sirius and James rang the doorbell and Clara opened the door.

"Hey Sirius. Happy Birthday James."

"Thanks." She gave him a hug and they walked into the house, which was completely empty besides Mrs. Evans reading to Arielle.

"Oh hello James. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Mrs.-uh-Rose." She chuckled and smiled. "Sorry…"

"That's perfectly fine dear."

"Jay Jay! Happy Birthday! I made you a card!" Arielle ran up and gave him a card that said:

Hapi Brthdae James!

Love, me!

In orange crayon.

"Thanks Ella." James smiled,

"Welcome…Aunt Lily was gonna help but she was too-,"

"Uh-Sick!" added Clara, "Yeah… she was too sick, she wasn't feeling very well."

James looked really concerned and worried.

"What? Sick? Oh no. I knew I shouldn't have left her. Where is she?"

"Easy lover boy. She's in the basement." Clara told him.

James grabbed Sirius and they went down, leaving a satisfied Clara, a smirking Rose and a giggling Arielle.

James walked down the steps to a pitch-black basement with Sirius behind him. It was completely silent until-

"BBBBBUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPP!"

"Peter!"

The lights flickered on and the beaming faces of Hogwarts' Seventh years appeared and yelled,

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday James!"

James just stood there like an idiot with his jaw dropped. He saw things coming. Always. But this…nope, t'was not seen. The only person who could outsmart him sometimes was-

"Happy Birthday James."

"I love you." James responded automatically. Everyone was listening. Lily smiled,

"I love yo-," James had grabbed her head and pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss. She hadn't gotten to finish was she was saying and that made her mad but James soon redeemed himself. Everyone in the basement whistled, whooped, cheered, clapped screamed- Basically anything you could think of in that category.

**A/N: Sorry I was going to write more but I decided to give you this…more of the party is in the next chapter…please review. Thanks for not hunting me down because it took so long.**


	23. PPAAARRTTAAYYY!

Chapter 23

It was only an hour into his party, and James couldn't be happier. He was having the time of his life with Lily. He laughing, talking and dancing with her. He was glad that Lily did this for him.

She ran up to him as the song "Sexy love" By Ne-yo came on. **(A/N: So it came out in 2006 but who cares. I watch So You Think You Can Dance and my two favorite dancers did a hip-hop routine to it and I loved it)**

"Come on!" She yelled over the loud music.

"Where?" James asked.

"To the dance floor. I love this song…"

"Lily, really I-

"James…" She stepped closer, went on her toes, and whispered into his ear so that her lips were touching him. "Dance with me."

Her hot breath sent Shivers down his spine. A goofy grin went on his face as he said, "ookaay…"

Lily grinned and dragged him over. To say Lily's basement was huge was an understatement. Lily had designed it herself, and paid for it with her own money. It was two huge rooms connected by a large archway and two steps. The archway was big enough to fit 8 people across.

_She makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up…_

James pulled Lily closer to him as the danced to the music with a bunch of others. Both James and Lily got completely lost with each song.

Clara came down during the song 'Loosen up my buttons' and couldn't believe what she saw: her sister and her sister's boyfriend, grinding in the middle of the dance floor.

"You know, Lily won't be very happy if you tell your parents about how she's dancing."

Clara turned to find the handsome, grinning face of Sirius Black.

"She always dances like that?" Clara asked incredulously.

Sirius laughed, "Definitely not."

"So you spiked her drink?"

"No, that is by her own free will. I think James is rubbing off on her."

Clara snorted, folded her arms and turned back around saying, "Literally."

Sirius stood next to her and smiled, "Sure looks like it…" he took her hand and her head shot up to look into his eyes. "Dance with me…please?"

To say Clara was shocked…no wait…that sounds about right. Shocked.

"I don't think so…" She said, pulling her hand gently from his, backing away slightly.

"Why not?" Sirius questioned, and then smirked. " I don't bite…hard."

Clara scoffed, "Now this is the Sirius Black Lily would complain about. The womanizer.

Sirius's smirk was slowly disappearing.

"I'm sorry but I knew someone like you and he was nice enough to give me a daughter."

"But last night..." Sirius tried.

"Was wonderful. I had a really good time. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"But I really like you…" Sirius wasn't feeling so good…he had a lump in his throat.

"I like you too…but we just, can't get involved" Clara couldn't look in his eyes. "We barely know each other."

"Can't we just dance?" Sirius asked desperately.

Clara bowed her head and shook it, "I'm sorry." And she walked off.

Sirius felt like dirt, and not worthy…he needed to find Remus…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James came back to the couch Lily and he were sitting on with both of their drinks.

"Thanks." Lily said as he handed her a cup.

"So…" said Frank Longbottom, rubbing his hands together, "Let's play a game."

"A game?" Lily asked.

"Yeah like…" Marlene replied. Her face lit up, "Truth or Dare." Everyone surrounding agreed except Lily.

"Oh come on Lily…please?" James begged.

"Oh alright…but I still hate this games."

"Okay, I go first…Um, Remus."

"Uh-oh…" Said Remus. James knew things. A lot of things.

"Truth or Dare…" James silently prayed he would pick truth…though knew he wouldn't. Marauders always go for-

"Dare." He said almost automatically, then realized after 10 seconds that he was trapped.

Oh bugger

"I dare you to Kiss Melissa Roberts and tell her how you feel about her." James smirked.

Remus flushed and glared at his 'friend' "I hate you."

James pretended to blush, "Oh Remmy I love you too, but you should be telling Melissa, not me."

Remus took a deep breath and walked over to Melissa who was talking to Amos Diggory. Remus growled.

The Jerk

Remus tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and grinned. He had nothing to do but smile back.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. She was kissing back when he pulled away.

"Well jeez Remus, I like you too." She said, laughing. He put his arm around her and guided her towards the game.

They came back to find everyone in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked. James pointed to Amos's face. He looked so dumbfounded you just had to laugh.

"Oh...oh my god it was worth inviting him just to see that face…" Lily laughed.

Once they all calmed down, it was Remus's turn.

"Parker…Truth or Dare?" Tom Parker thought about it then said:

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to Drink 4 bottles of pumpkin juice then burp the ABC's."

"Fine with me."

"Moony that was kind of weak." Said James.

Remus shrugged, "I'm not one for embarrassment and besides, I've always wanted to hear someone other then Sirius do it."

James laughed and nodded.

When parker was on "M", Sirius shoed up, looking kind of putout.

"Padfoot what's the matter?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, we'll talk later. Hey Melissa." He did a double take to make sure he was really seeing Melissa Roberts sitting on top of Remus. " Whoa...Remus you wild man. What's going on and why did Parker just burp "U" and then throw up in the garbage?"

"Truth or Dare." Replied Melissa.

"Oohh, yey." Sirius always loved this game though Lily _did_ make him wear a bra and boxer in front of the Great Hall in the beginning of the year.

Parker came back looking sick and asked Marlene. She picked Truth.

"Is it true that you lied to Melissa so you could date Sirius?"

Marlene looked horrified and Melissa would have fallen out of Remus's lap if he wasn't holding her **(A/N: AWWWWWWWWWW)**

"You what!" Shrieked Melissa.

"Oh god…" Muttered Marlene.

"C'mon McKinnon you gotta answer."

Marlene looked at Melissa apologetically and said, "Yes...but only because she thought it was okay to make-out with my older brother!"

"Oh come on, at least I told you about it!" Melissa defended.

"But you never told me about that time with Remus when we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade!"

"Moony?" James asked. Remus blushed and shrugged. "I knew you had it in you…"

"Come on that was one time…and this isn't about me I can't believe you lied to me for some guy!"

"Hey I'm not 'some guy'!" Sirius yelped.

"Shut up Sirius." They snapped in unison.

"Alright guys, cool it." said Lily.

Both girls obeyed and looked away from each other; Marlene looking for the person she was going to ask and Melissa was cuddling with Remus. Lily was amazed at how fast girls could go from one topic to another in a matter of second. _Wow James is hot…_ Okay so she was a girl too.

"James, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said James.

Marlene thought, "Anyone got a good dare?"

"I do!" Lily volunteered from James's lap. Though instead of saying it to everyone, she whispered in his ear, her lips grazing his skin as she talked.

As James listened, his eyes widened and he smiled like a dork. When she was finished, he nodded his head eagerly, took Lily's hand and ran into the closet.

Everyone laughed except Amos Diggory and, though nobody noticed, Jesse Richards.

"What's the matter Diggy?" Asked Sirius.

"Nothing that concerns you Black."

Sirius threw him a dirty look.

"You're lucky Lily is uncommonly sweet, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snapped Diggory.

Sirius rolled his eyes " I think you know what it means."

Diggory's glare hardened but he kept quiet and walked away leaving Sirius to smirk in triumph. A few more minutes passed (they decided to play with out Lily and James) until the couple emerged, utterly disheveled from the closet.

"Hey prongs, is that the shirt you went in with?" asked Remus.

James looked down at the white blue and black striped button down shirt he was wearing on top of a white shirt, opened. He grinned and looked back up.

"Nope."

Lily blushed and pulled him by the hand to where there was New York Style Pizza.

Mmm…James's favorite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lils I just have to use the Bathroom. I'll be back down in a few."

"I have to go upstairs anyway. Sirius you're in charge" Lily said. Sirius saluted and started marching around. She paused and thought for a few seconds before saying, "Remus, you're in charge of Sirius."

Upstairs, Clara had fallen asleep on the couch after being downstairs and Mrs. Evans was putting Arielle to bed. As Lily and James were walking passed the front door, it opened and Mr. Evans walked in.

"Hi Daddy," Lily greeted him with a hug and a kiss, " It's 9:00 at night on a Thursday, " she pointed out. "Where were you?" Lily asked but James knew.

_With some brunette, at a bar, in the Wizarding World._

"Oh, picking up a few groceries that are in the car. I'll have to get them later."

James scoffed loudly from his place besides Lily. Mr. Evans gave him a confused look that made James's blood boil.

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked soothingly. No matter how angry he was, Lily's voice made him feel calm and his expression softened as he turned to Lily.

"Uh, yeah Lils m'alright. So uh, Mr. Evans…. need any help with the groceries?" offered James. The man in front of James and Lily got nervous and started moving towards the stairs.

"Oh, no thanks, son. I'll get them later."

In no way did James want to consider being Mr. Evans's son. He couldn't believe he was going behind his family's back and having an affair with a young woman. He wouldn't want a father like that. No one would…

"I'll be heading upstairs for…something, I'll see you two kids later, enjoy you're party!" And he disappeared from sight. His voice was so convincing, had James not known the truth, he would have believed him. He did, however, and felt he should tell someone. Too bad Lily was the first person he came in contact with.

"Hey Lily, I need to tell you something about-

"James, I'm sorry it's going to have to wait. A big crash and Sirius saying, "Wow!" is bad. Go to the bathroom, I'll see you downstairs.

"Why'd you come up in the first place?"

"Well, I _was_ behind you going up the stairs wasn't I? Let me tell you, the view is incredible."

"Y'know, being a Marauderette does thing to people." James said, smirking.

"You mean girls."

"No I mean people. And admit it. I have a nice butt."

"Yeah, well it's not that great."

"You know you like it!" James teased.

"Alright you caught me…I'll see you in the basement." She walked down the stairs as James entered the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius?" Lily asked. " You were all happy 5 minutes ago, what's the matter?"

"Yeah you looked like you're best friend died…I'm right here." Joked James.

"What? Oh-um. Well I-

"I didn't know mudbloods could throw such entertaining parties…" came a slimy voice from the stairs.

"Snivellus…" growled Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh gosh I'm sorry that took forever, I couldn't get on my Word Document thinger and then I got writers block…I'm sorry, hopefully the next one will come sooner.**

**Review pleaseeee.**


	24. Immunity

**A/N: Thank you; Animals are my LIFE, who you calling girly, Krazygirl0009, Greekchic, An Aspiring Author, Your ray of Sunshine, AnIrishLily, stag-star, Sami, Em3191, Trocle, and people who have reviewed my other chapters. You guys rock.**

Chapter 24

"So Snivelly, I see the whole gang decided to come." James said. Everyone in the basement was quiet and still, staring at Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Regulus, Narcissa and Rolphodus. The Marauders behind James, all of them glaring at the people in front of them; Remus was standing with his arms folded with an agitated look on his face, Peter was on his left, looking nervous but excited to see James, the person he most looked up to, put the Slytherins in their place, and Sirius, to Remus's right, grasping Lily's hand as if to protect her, like a brother would a sister. Both Lily and Sirius had looks of great dislike on their faces.

"We all wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. May it be your last." Malfoy said viciously.

"Tsk tsk Lucy, has Voldie not taught you manners with your unforgivable?" taunted James. Sirius smirked behind him.

"DO NOT INSULT THE DARK LORD!" Shrieked Bellatrix angrily.

"Do not worry Bella, " Malfoy said. "Potter is foolish and is not under the protection of the senile Dumbledore." He spat then said more loudly, taking baby steps closer to James. "I hope you do realize you are under the roof of worthless muggles who are no use to you in a duel."

James's nostrils flared angrily, "Oh, you know. I'm a big boy now, I can handle it, though I _am_ glad you were worried. I'll inform the Ministry when they put you on trial." James shot back, his eyes narrowing. Remus felt risky and stepped next to James.

"Yeah, Prongs, I can see it now," said Remus. He looked toward the ceiling as if experiencing a vision. "Lucius Malfoy-convicted Death Easter. Claims he worries about guys in houses. Straight? Turn to page 42A to find out!" Most people laughed and James grinned at him.

"Laugh now, but I don't think you'll enjoy watching the Dark Mark being put over this house!" said Malfoy.

Lily growled angrily and Sirius released her hand and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Got a soft-spot for the Mudblood eh, dear cousin?" Bellatrix asked, moving forward with a nasty grin on her face.

James turned around to see what she meant. Sirius meant to try to explain and James could see that. He shook his head, telling Sirius:

_You shouldn't be sorry, you did nothing wrong._

Sirius smiled and turned back to Bellatrix.

"Taking your best friend's Mudblood? How very _Black _of you. Have a wee little crush?"

"Bella, attempting to make fun of me about crushes worked when we were five, okay? Find some new Material." Then he suddenly turned serious, excuse the horrible pun. "And I swear to Merlin, call her that one more time and I will happily go to Azkaban for murder." Sirius said. Almost all of Hogwarts "oooo"ed but James knew that somewhere deep down, closed in a tiny box wrapped with doggy wrapping paper, he meant, and would do, exactly what he said. He walked over and tried to lighten the mood, which was almost impossible with this lot.

"Guys, guys! Happy faces!"

Sirius looked at James and grinned, "Sorry Prongs. But I guess you could say that Bella isn't a particularly happy person." He told James, loudly and innocently.

James gasped, playing along, "Nooooo. OUR Bella?"

"The very same." Sirius nodded. Lily watched in amusement, Sirius felt her shoulders Shake in silent laughter. "I guess she just lost the child that was inside her, that's inside all of us…"

James walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I am truly sorry for your loss and whilst you're here, I must say that I am completely-

"Potter, take you hand off of her!" Bellatrix's boyfriend, Rolphodus, yelled.

"What?" James asked innocently, removing his hand, "All I was going to say was that I am completely-

"Potter no one- Malfoy started

"Can I please finish my sentence!" James half yelled, still trying to mess with them. "I am completely…terrifies at what your children will look like."

And as if almost right out of a musical such as West Side Story or something, both groups took out their wands, each pointing it at someone different. As soon as the spells were flying, so were all the rest who were invited. All that was left was The Slytherins, The Marauders, Lily and Melissa. With all the shouting, it's a wonder that no one heard it. No one had been hit until Lily's sister, Petunia, decided she needed to be downstairs. Lily stared at her in horror as her sister looked ready to either faint or flip a shit.

Lucius looked toward the stairs and grinned. "_Petrificus Totalus_." **(A/N: I know that it's spelled totally wrong..Sorry) **

Petunia went stiff and fell down the stairs with a 'thud' and everyone stopped. James looked around and noticed Remus was gone.

"You've escaped in school too many times, Potter. The Dark Lord is angry. He will reward me when I'm done with you."

James just smirked and as if right on cue, there was a white light, and Dumbledore appeared, alone, with no wand, Remus came down the stairs with a quill in his hand. James knew he owled Dumbledore.

"You can't stop me now, Dumbledore." Malfoy spat. He flicked his was and James's wand dropped from his hand as did everyone else's. They could not pick them back up. "Now, potter, get on your knees."

"What? No."

"James, do what he says." Said Dumbledore. James looked at him like he was nuts, but got down.

"Now, interlock your fingers behind your head. Quickly, Potter." He commanded.

James did.

Malfoy flicked his wand again and it was as if and invisible hand dragged him painfully and turned him around so his back was to Malfoy who had his wand on the back of his head.

"Now, Dumbledore, I'm going to make this Plain. You know what the Dark Lord wants."

Lily didn't understand. What was going on? Why couldn't she pick up her wand? Why was Dumbledore doing anything? Why wasn't he helping James? Why wasn't _she _helping James?

_Do something Professor! _

Dumbledore glanced at her as if he heard her then looked calmly at Malfoy. "I do Lucius. But what do you want?" He asked as if asking him what he wanted for lunch.

Malfoy looked at Dumbledore in the eyes but said with a smirk that Lily knew to be directed at her, "I want a pardon. Full Protection and immunity for the Murder of James Potter."

------

**A/N: I know it's short but the next one wont be. I don't know when the next chapter will be up though because school is coming soon… :( Review please and I will love you forever. Btw I have a new story up, The Spray of the Sea. Please R&R that one too...i personally like that one..  
**


	25. Avada Kedavra

**A/N: Thanks too tigerlilystar, indescribablyBee, Greekchic, siriusbrillantbrunette, AnIrishLily, Sami, and EastCoastHPgrl! On with the story…**

Chapter 25

Lily's blood ran cold, her mind went blank, her face paled and she could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

_Oh my god. James…he can't die. No, we're supposed to be together forever. Grow old, buy a dog, have 12 children. And our wedding night! (Smirk)  
_

"Dumbledore, I don't have all night here. It's either Potter, or this" Malfoy reached inside his robes and pulled out a tiny key. Dumbledore's face paled and he looked frightened.

"Now Lucius, you don't want to-,"

"Save it old man. Choose now, Potter, or the key."

Lily couldn't believe this was so hard for him to choose. She was about to yell when he heard James's voice, firm and understanding, not full of fear.

"It's okay Professor."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"No…" Lily breathed. Silent tears were making their way to her eyes. Sirius was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Prongs don't."

"Professor Dumbledore, do it." James said. He looked to the old wizard and they both seemed to have an understanding; the key, not James.

"James, no!" She went to move forward when James said angrily,

"Lily, stay where you are."

She froze in confusion. "Why are you doing this?" She asked desperately, her tears falling.

James looked at her with sad eyes, "Lily, don't…"

Lily looked to Dumbledore with a pleading look and heart, "Professor, do something!"

"I'm sorry Miss Evans."

"What!" Lily shrieked.

"Mr. Black, you-," Dumbledore tried.

"James! Please!" Lily said.

James tried to ignore her; he couldn't look at her, not now. "Remus, take everybody upstairs."

"Prongs we-,"

"Now!" James shouted. He didn't want everybody to have to watch this.

Lily was frantic, why wasn't anybody listening to her? They had to do something!

Sirius, Melissa, Peter and Remus walked to the stairs reluctantly, terrified, thinking they were looking at James for the last time. But they gave up, except for Lily who didn't move from where she was standing. She ran over to him, kneeled in front of him, grabbed his had and kiss him passionately for the last time. She pulled away and stood up.

"Goodbye Lily," James said painfully, "I love you so much."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as Sirius and Remus each held her hands, guiding her upstairs. She was too distraught to say it back to him.

Once they were gone, Dumbledore looked at Malfoy.

"What's it going to be Dumbledore?"

-------

"Lily, he'll-," Remus tried but Lily collapsed on the couch, crying. Melissa had tears rolling down her cheeks, Remus was shaking and Sirius was sitting on the armchair with his head in his hands.

A silence passed between them when Sirius felt a tap. He looked up to see a puffy-bloodshot-eyed Lily in front of him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest and cried her hearts out. Sirius was trying to blink back tears, whispering soothing words into Lily's ear.

Remus was hugging Melissa on the couch as they sat in silence and Peter was in tears, sitting on the floor.

------

"James, you shouldn't be doing this." Dumbledore's voice wavered.

For the first time in James's life, he saw tears in the old man's eyes.

"You have one minute, Dumbledore, my patience is running thin. Decide."

James nodded and Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Yes Lucius, you'll have a pardon, signed by the Minister of Magic, for the- the murder."

"Very well Dumbledore." Malfoy smirked, satisfied. He tossed him the key, which Dumbledore caught. "Goodbye Potter."

"Yeah, I'll see you in hell." James growled.

"Not afraid?" Narcissa taunted.

James looked at Dumbledore with a sad smile, "There are worse things. Professor, It's been a pleasure."

A tear rolled down Dumbledore's cheek.

"Avada Kedavra…"

-------

**A/N: UH-OH! (…I was going to write more…but…I decided to let you squirm. Yes, that's why it's incredibly short. REVIEW! **

**Read my New story "The Spray of the Sea"…it's James and Lily of course!**

**Btw -- don't hate me.**


	26. L Li Lily?

**A/N: Yeah, I know you all hate me but...Sniff I guess I'll live (just kidding) Thanks to, AnIrishLily, Greekchic, grannyHPfan, indescribablyBee, Rylie D, jalapeno1011, IamMEagain, I-see-thestrals, Em3191, SugarHi Marauders, Xx Paws xX, szabatka2, Trocle, Lily's Petal, EastCoastHPgrl, lilacBookstar, An Aspiring Author, DogLover258!**

Chapter 26

Dumbledore emerged from the basement looking stressed and weary. Everyone stood up and looked at him hopefully. When he didn't speak they looked behind him. No one followed. Why was James still in the basement? Why wasn't he here, with them, joking around, smiling, celebrating his birthday with them? Why wasn't he-

Oh no.

Lily ran up to Dumbledore, pushing him, yelling at his hatefully calm face. "What the hell his wrong with you?"

She didn't really. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She couldn't move, speak, breathe, cough sneeze, or live. How _could_ she live? What was happening? This wasn't Romeo and Juliet this was reality.

Lily sank to her knees, staring in front of her with glazed eyes, out of tears to cry. She wanted to feel his body against hers; His hands cradling her face. She wanted to hear his voice. His voice that would sound like-

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't get up, honeybuns."

-like that.

Wait, when the hells did he say that?

She turned around to see Romeo-ahem, James, _her_ Romeo grinning casually as if just coming out of the bathroom.

"James y-you're alive!" She ran as if in a dream and jumped into his arms. He laughed and twirled her around.

When he put her down she pushed him against the wall and kissed him, roughly and hungrily, forgetting that their headmaster was here. **(A/N: We'll save the description of the kiss for a later time)**

Behind them, Melissa and Peter were hugging, looked at each other them let go, Melissa eyeing Peter like he was something nasty stuck on her shoe. Remus put his arm around her and watched Sirius jump on Dumbledore who was laughing.

Lily pulled back, grinned at him when she started walking towards Dumbledore, James followed behind. She thought better of it and turned around.

SMACK!

Ouch.

Everyone froze and turned to see and angry Lily with her hands on her hips and a wincing James who had a red cheek.

"Are you and idiot? You basically tried to commit suicide!"

James looked at her with a puppy face on which normally worked on her. Guess what?

It didn't this time. "Come on Lily, it's-,"

"Don't you 'Come one Lily' me James Christopher Potter, You were like a bloody turkey in America on Thanksgiving saying 'Here I am! Shoot me!"

"What's Thanksgiving-?"

"How did you think I was going to cope with all this? What were you thinking? Did you COMPLETELY loose your mind or did you sell it on the Internet? Please tell me."

"Lily, please, you're going to wake everyone up."

"Miss Evans if I-,"

But Lily interrupted, "Any you!" She whirled around to face Dumbledore.

"Uh Professor? From experience, just back away… don't make sudden movements," warned James.

"_You_ were just standing there doing absolutely nothing all for a freakin' key! We didn't need you here just so you could stare at everybody, Peter could've handled that."

"Hey!"

"Lily, as much as I love to see you all hot and bothered-," Lily blushed. "He _did_ save my life. Besides, have you forgotten that he is our headmaster?" James asked from behind her. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh bugger. Professor I was just angry and I didn't want-,"

"Please, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said calmly. "I understand, it's quite alright."

Lily nodded. She had been burning inside to ask questions. " But what about the whole time you were just standing there?"

"Well my mother always did tell me I was a good actor…"

Everybody grinned.

Remus then piped up, "Professor, if you saved James's life, how-?"

" All in good-time, Mr. Lupin. Now, James, I have to tell your parents you are okay. You will return to them tomorrow."

James opened his mouth in protest but then shut it, nodding.

"Hey Professor?" James walked over and gave Dumbledore a Hug. He smiled at James then at everyone else.

"See you all at Hogwarts…" He disapparated.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at each other then grinned at James.

" Uh-guys?"

"PRONGSIE!"

Melissa and Lily smirked at each other as the three jumped on top of James.

------

Peter Remus and Melissa took Lily's invitation and crashed at Lily's houses. Rose was too kind and wouldn't have said no, was she awake.

Sirius and Peter in the family room, James and Remus in James's room, the guest room, and Melissa was with Lily in Lily's room. (They all decided to go to bed after Lily and James felt the need to hold each other for three hours)

Surprisingly, Melissa and Lily hit it off straight away, instantly becoming friendly.

"Oh Lily, I've been meaning to tell you, the other day, while we were in the locker room after Quidditch practice, James was talking about you."

Lily head snapped up from where she was setting up the floor so Melissa would be comfortable. She tried not to look too interested. "Was he? Good I hope?"

"Very good…I don't remember who he was talking to but I think he was saying something about your eyes and everyone told him to shut up." Lily and Melissa laughed. "You two love each other huh?"

Lily smiled shyly, "We do…so, how long have liked Remus?"

Melissa blushed but collapsed in a chair and said dramatically, "Forever! The times I went out with other guys, every time I would think of Remus and it killed me! I just never did anything about it."

"So are you officially going out?"

"Oh gosh I hope so…" Melissa gushed. She looked towards Lily's dresser and saw a ton of really good, expensive make-up. "How come you never wear all this? You know, if you took out of that braid and put and put on some make-up, you would look amazing!"

Lily shook her head." No, no I don't do that."

"Oh, but I do. Come on please! Pretty Please with James on top?"

"Haha…No Mel, I really-,"

"Too bad." She pushed Lily down into the chair and took out her long braid.

"Is this going to hurt?" Lily asked

"Yeah, it's just a question of how much you make it…Where are the scissors?"

"Oh god…"

Melissa grinned.

------

"Hey Prongs?"

"Yeah Moony?" James pulled a t-shirt over his head and sat across from Remus on the floor.

"Thank you so much for that dare!"

James grinned, "Yeah well, you two had it, you just needed a push."

"I really like her. I mean, everything you said bout Lily, I understand now. Of course, you said it when you were like, 13."

"Yeah but that's because I understood why I liked her, what it was about her that made me want her and not someone else. I mean hey, I called it, didn't I?"

Remus laughed and nodded. "You said, and I quote, "I'm gonna marry her.' End quote. So…I haven't seen the wedding." He joked.

James looked at Remus, all the laughter gone from his face. Remus noticed. "I have the ring."

Remus looked at James, his eyes wide, " You-what?"

"I've had it…I was my grandma's, Nana, the one from Italy."

"Are you going to propose?"

"Well, we've talked about getting married but I think we should wait until after we graduate."

Remus shook his head. "I can't believe this. I never really thought about it 'till now. Our last year until we're on our own."

"Don't shed a tear my Moony, it's 6months away."

"Yeah, your right, we should enjoy it. We should also get some rest."

"Yes oh Wise one." The both climbed into bed, Remus on the floor, James took the bed.

"Y'know, I never offered the bed to you…" James said apologetically.

Remus laughed, "Thanks…But mate, you're not really my type."

"OH shut up."

"I'm just kidding. It's fine I don't care."

"Alright…"

"Goodnight." They said simultaneously

------

7:01 A.M.

"…and I'm done! You can turn around now."

Lily turned around and looked in the mirror afraid of what she would see. What she saw, however, was a miracle. "I-I'm pretty."

Melissa smacked her arm, "You were always pretty, I just made it stand out." She smirked arrogantly.

Lily wasn't one for preppiness but this was amazing. She felt and looked more confident.

"Now we just have to buy you some clothes."

"Everybody up! Breakfast! Let's go! You can't keep sleeping late!"

Lily stepped out of her room and her mother was standing right there.

"Oh my word…Lily? Oh deary, you look wonderful! You did this yourself?" She asked fingering her hair.

"No my new friend, Melissa did it all, she stayed over last night is that okay?"

"Or course it is, Hello Melissa I'm Lily's Mum, you can call me Rose."

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah Mum, there is something you need to know…"

Lily told her mother of the happenings and that the Marauder's slept over also.

"Oh my…I can't…in our own house. Oh Lily is everyone all right? I really think we should leave the Potter's alone…"

"Mum, I don't want to be apart from James."

Rose sighed heavily, "You better make sure it's okay with-,"

"It will be, Thanks Mum!" Lily hugged her Mum.

"And I wanted to take Lily shopping." Melissa said.

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"I threw out all her clothes, I'm buying her a new wardrobe."

"Okay…. You really threw them out?" asked Rose, slightly shocked

"Nahh. Come on Lils, let's go before Prince Charming wakes up. Wait what am I saying? It's 7 A.M."

Lily laughed and they made their wake towards the door. "Oh Mum? Let Clara wake the guys up okay?"

Rose looked at her oddly, "Alright, whatever, have fun!"

Once outside the door Melissa asked, "Why does Clara have to wake them?"

"Because he moans my name in his sleep."

Melissa's laughs could be heard down the streets of Surrey.

------

"Oh wow, Mrs. Potter, you give bacon a whole new meaning."

The four Marauders were eating pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, toast, French toast, hash browns, biscuits, grits and bacon.

"Maybe I died After all." James said, "This is amazing."

Remus gave him a look, "Don't say things like that."

Mrs. Evans however looked pleased, "Oh! I'm glad you guys like it/ Lily is the one who appreciates it. She cooks like me."

"Good Job Prongs, I knew I always liked Lily." Sirius teased.

James punched him on the arm and they continued eating.

"This is heaven…all I need now is-,"

"Make way, young James for your new and improved girlfriend! Heaven is not far…" Announced Melissa.

Lily walked through the front door and into the kitchen. Everyone stopped eating and James stood up.

"Um…Hi"

James's jaw dropped as he stared at her.

Her red hair, when straight would normally reach her butt. Now it was straight and down to her waist with a light shade of red highlights. Black mascara was on which made her eyelashes enviously longer then their already long length touching her brown/gold/shimmering eye shadow. She had foundation that actually made her look the same but had some blush on. He long nails were squared off and French manicured. And she no longer wore clothes that were slightly big on her. She was wearing a forest green long sleeve tank top underneath. Tight black/navy blue faded jeans and while sneakers. It was clear Lily was now the most beautiful female at Hogwarts, hands down.

"Uh-um-uh-L-Li-Lily?" James squeaked. He cleared his throat and said in his normal voice, "Where the hell did you go?"

"Diagon Alley. You don't like it?" She asked. She hoped he did but if he didn't she give it all back in a heartbeat ignoring the fact that she loved feeling as beautiful as she was.

"Holy Merlin Lily, you look fantastic!" He exclaimed, swooping her up into a hug.

Lily felt relief flood through her and hugged him back.

Melissa and Remus and somehow managed to disappear, cough, and Sirius was behind James muttering. "She's my best friend's girl, She's my best friend's girl, She's my best friend's girl."

James smacked him.

"Oh hell with it. Lily marry me. I'm broke I live with your boyfriend, my family's a wreck, but my hair does this." Sirius ran a hand through his hair and it fell back perfectly, giving him a 'I'm sexy and I know it' look."

Lily stared at him trying not to laugh at his outburst, "Sirius I didn't get any sleep. I'm tired and hungry…don't mess with me." She said with humor but truth.

James smiled, "Gosh Lily, I didn't know you could get anymore beautiful," James murmured, gently pushing her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him while take her shoes and socks off. "I don't even think it's the make-up, it's the look in your eyes, I love it when you're happy." Lily smiled and beamed at him. Without looking at Sirius, James said, "Sirius, stop looking at her toes."

"But they sparkle…"

------

**A/N: Geez people have faith in me I'm in love with James, I would never kill him. Anyway, I hated this chapter, but it had to be done.**

**Remus has a girlfriend. Yes they will be part of the story.  
**

**Lily is wearing make-up, hot clothes and is more confident.**

**Lily has a friend that's a female.**

**James is alive…**

**I'm sorry if it seemed rushed but…I mean it probably would have been boring rubbish if it wasn't. Personally, I would have liked it to have turned out better but I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. **

**IMPORTANT! (I've always wanted to write that) **

**Like all authors, I will be updating on the weekends because of that blasted building where you 'learn' stuff…REVIEW BOTH MY STORIES AND I WILL LOVE YOU. I will try to reply to all of you. Please don't be offended if I don't.**


	27. Plans of milk

**IndescribablyBee, Xx Paws xX, Animals are my LIFE, tigerlilystar, Rylie D, story-angel, piggy396, siriusbrillantbrunette, szabatka2, DogLover258, An Aspiring Author, chezE122091, PICNIC-at-the-disco( Haha that's funny), JackieShikoraLOVESTheresa, and RdeIanPxjade thank you for reviewing!**

**Now…**

Chapter 27

To say James was upset didn't quite begin to explain it. You see, his mother, ever since he got home, wouldn't let him do _anything_. Nothing. He couldn't go outside, he couldn't play Quidditch and worst of all (and most embarrassing) he and Lily couldn't be alone together because Rachel didn't want him to 'strain' himself. He tried to explain that it was only a threat, and that nothing had happened to him, or been put on him but she refused. He was going to go crazy if he didn't kiss Lily soon. Or is he counted how many marks he had on his wand one more time.

* * *

Lily just had the most brilliant idea. She and James, along with Sirius (though he was allowed to do what he wished), had been stuck in this house because Lily wouldn't go anywhere without James. Two whole days in the same house and they couldn't touch each other…well…in the way they wanted. They hadn't kissed for more than a second without Mrs. Potter interrupting, or telling James to take a rest. Don't get Lily wrong; she loved Rachel with all her heart but honestly! James is alive (thank goodness!) so could they _please_ snog now?

But her brilliant idea was brilliant beyond brilliant. Just you wait, Lily and James were going to get out of this house and _alone…_ with Sirius…

* * *

James and Lily were getting out of this house; he knew but also needed to go over the plan one more time.

"So I just walk up to her-."

"Casually…" said Lily.

James nodded. "Right. And say it. Then she'll leave and we scram?"

Lily nodded, "That's the plan. Now go while I get Sirius."

"Kiss for good luck?"

Lily looked at him sternly and pointed a perfectly manicure-by-Melissa nail into his chest. "No kiss until we're out of this house."

"Aye, Captain." James strolled, casually, into the kitchen where his mother was cooking. "Mum?"

"Yes? Oh James! It's so good to see you!" She rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"Mum, you saw me 3 minutes ago when I se the table."

"It seems so long, but can't a mother hug her only son?" She released him and he stumbled backward from the strength of her embrace. She maybe be older but damn she was strong…being an Auror and all.

"Sure. Hey listen," This was it… "I'm going to get milk."

Yes! That was the brilliant plan…milk!

"Oh, but dear, I just bought-." But when Rachel looked in the fridge, there was no milk.

James grinned. "See? No milk so I'm going to get some."

"But sweetie, you shouldn't go alone. In your condition you should always have someone around you."

James fought the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't in a condition. "Lily can come with me."

"I'd rather you not. I'll go okay?" She shut the stove off and dissaparated. Lily came in the kitchen with Sirius, both shouting. "Victory! Victory! We have Victory!" with Sirius giving Lily a piggy back ride.

"Let's go before she gets back."

Sirius dropped Lily and the three of them hastily ran out of the front door into the cool winds of the day. They discussed where to spend their day of freedom entering the area with busier streets.

"Can't we just apparate to Diagon Alley?" Whined Sirius.

James shook his head.

"James, you decide it's still your Birthday…sort of." Said Lily.

He slung his arm around her neck and kissed her forehead. "Hogsmeade."

"Alright, fine fine…" Sirius said, he prepared to disparate.

"Wait! Sirius you can't-."

CRACK.

"Dammit Sirius." Lily cursed then said to James. "Why can't he understand that he's; around muggles and can't just disappear?"

"Lily…its Sirius."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Besides," James pulled her into a deserted place between strange people's houses. "We're alone." He leaned foreword to kiss her when she turned away.

"James we're in between somebody's house, that's anything but romantic and...Just creepy."

James sighed. "You're so picky." And he grabbed her hand and dissaparated.

* * *

The three friends walked the streets of Hogsmeade, not really sure what to do. Sirius sighed, "Come on guys, we're young we should be able to come up with _something_ to do."

"I know." James said. He bent down packed snow in his hands and turned to face Lily. She looked at him with her head slightly cocked to the side, wearing a questioning expression. James smirked. He raised his hands above her head and smashed the snowball so it sprinkled atop her head. Her draw dropped.

"Oh no you didn't James Potter."

"I believe I did."

"Oohhh Prongs you're in trou-ble…Oi! What was that for flower?" Lily threw a snowball in Sirius's face. She stuck her tongue out childishly. "Prongs, I wish to form an alliance."

"Agreed Padfoot. Get Lily?"

"Get Lily." James and Sirius turned to Lily. Her eyes widened.

"Uh-oh…"

"Sorry Darling." They picked up and made snowballs. Lily took off running.

"CHARGE!!!!!!!!!" They took off after her with Lily screaming, running as fast as she could. Old people they passed reprimanding the young people of today. Little kids laughing, and giggling.

They all ran, reaching the shrieking shack. Lily squatted behind it, loading up and making a pile of snowballs. She heard James and Sirius whispering to each other. "Padfoot, you take the left side, I'll take the right." The snow underneath their shoes crunched at they neared. Lily started to panic when she looked up and decided to climb the house. Using the open windows. It was done quite skillfully with one hand. She hung there until James and Sirius reached where she once was. "Where is she?" Asked Sirius.

"Hey guys!" They looked up and she fired a snowball that hit Sirius in the nose.

"Who's getting tired?" Asked James. Sirius and Lily both said they were. "Okay, Lily, come down."

Lily looked down. "Um….Jaammess?" She smiled at him sweetly.

James shook his head and held out his arms. "Jump."

Lily looked at him like he was crazy. "Jump? What? You'll drop me!"

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay.." Lily breathed quietly to herself. She lifted one foot then squealed. "I can't!"

"You're such a chicken!" Shouted James

"Oh thanks!"

"Sorry baby." James apologized. "I swear I won't drop you. Just…let go."

Lily's breath quickened. She closed her eyes and leaped. By the time she opened them, her eyes were met with hazel ones. "Hi." He said, making Lily smile in relief.

"Awww. Guys, honestly…" complained Sirius. "Can't we just go?"

James rolled his eyes. He let Lily down gently and looked at hit watch. 7:30. "Oh crap."

* * *

**A/N: That took…a month. **

**I know what you're thinking…a month for a chapter of nonsense. Just...chill and you'll see. It was sort of supposed to show them having fun despite what happened.**

**Things will move along fast enough, don't worry.**

**Review even if it's to yell for the slow update. I deserve it.**


	28. GROUNDED

**A/N: Chapter 29 will have thank you's for both Chapter 27 reviewers AND Chapter 28. I probably won't repeat names though.**

Chapter 28

Rachel came back from the store at around 7:30 S.M. She had gotten a little…side tracked. Okay, so she _loved_ shopping, sue her.

"James!" She called cheerily to an empty kitchen. Silence. "James?" No answer. "Where could he be?" she asked herself. "Minnie!" A house elf popped beside her.

"Oh Mistress! Minnie is glad you is back!"

"Oh, how kind Minnie, it's good to see you too." Mrs. Potter said with a gentle smile.

Minnie blushed. "Is there something you us wanting?"

"Yes, actually. Did you see James, Sirius or Lily any time recently?"

"Er-No Ma'am." Minnie appeared uneasy.

This did not go unnoticed. "Do you know where they are?"

Minnie seemed, to Rachel, to be having an inward battle with herself. "Minnie, I am ordering you." She figured James also ordered her, along with all the other house elves not to say anything. But she knew her James wouldn't leave. "Minnie…"

"They's gone to Hogsmeade." As soon as she said it, she ran to the wall and repeatedly ran into it, slamming her entire body against it, wincing every time.

"They left this house?" Someone was in BIG trouble.

* * *

The three of them, crouched over, snuck up the path to the oak doors. "Who's going in first?" Sirius asked. Lily and Sirius looked at each other. "Not it!" They whispered simultaneously. James glared at them. 

"Fine." He muttered. "Babies…" Lily punched him in the arm. "Ouch woman!" They snuck through the front door in what, they thought, was a slick, sly and slippery fashion. They also thought they were home free. Their thoughts were crushed, of course, when they turned to the angry red face of Rachel Potter.

"Er-Hi Mrs. Po-."

"Don't." Mrs. Potter snapped at Lily. Lily shut her mouth shut and jumped back. Rachel never snapped at her like that before…

James, apparently, was shocked as well. "Mum list-."

"I told you to stay inside!" She shouted.

"But you hav-."

"I've always trusted you. You were almost killed once during this war. How many more threats do you have to face before you realize-?"

"Mum please-."

"-how dangerous it's become? I don't want you going out. You'll get hurt."

"James, don't say anything stupid." Lily whispered.

James was so frustrated with his own mum, he said, accidentally, "Lily, I think I can handle this on my own."

Lily wasn't angry, but she shrunk back. "Sorry…"

James turned back to his mum. She, who was oblivious to Lily and James, kept talking. " I trusted you and you went out. I'm sorry, but you're grounded."

"What was I before!?"

"Watch your mouth." James resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Up to your room."

He almost laughed. "You can't say that to me, I'm 18. An adult, you can't send me to my room."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Watch me."

* * *

James sat in his room sulking. They were just having some fun. He was fine! Why couldn't she accept that? It's not they were after HIM in particular. It just so happened he over heard an Order conversation that had to do with the key that opened the-. He didn't dare even to think it. If the wrong people were to find out, Voldemort could be forever at his highest power. 

Merlin! He was so bored! He reached into the pocket of his cloak that was hanging over an armchair in the entrance area of his room. Yes, it was that big. He pulled out his mirror and whispered into it. "Sirius Black." To a stranger, this would have looked weird and wrong had they not known what the mirror did. Sirius's faced appeared.

"Hey Prongs," He said. From what James could tell, he was in Lily's room. "How's it going?"

"I think I'm going to explode." He heard Lily's beautiful laugh. Sirius saw his friend's face light up considerably and he smiled.

"You haven't been in there more than 15 minutes." Lily said from…where ever she was. James assumed she was writing to Melissa since she promised to tell her _everything_.

"Lils, he's a Marauder, we shall not be caged!" Said Sirius. Lily laughed and by her tone, James could just picture her rolling her eyes and shaking her head. James smiled. "You wanna talk to her?" Sirius asked in a tone, which said he already knew the answer. James nodded. "Lily. Come 'ere. James wants to talk to you." James heard fast footsteps and then saw Lily's radiant smile.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Sirius leaned over and rested his chin on Lily's shoulder. "Sirius, kindly leave."

"Fine." He stood up, with his nose in the air, and walked into Lily's bathroom.

Lily glanced at James, who glanced at her, then they both looked at the bathroom (Lily held up the mirror so he could see). "Sirius, what are you doing!?" Lily called.

"Taking a shower!"

"Take it in your own!" But the reply she got was the water being turned on. Lily rolled her eyes. "I swear one day…"

James just laughed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Is that bad?"

"What? That we miss each other?"

Lily shrugged. "It's only been 20 minutes. I'm talking to you, I see you but… I miss you…"

James smirked. "You miss our snogging."

"Gasp, do not!"

"You do, don't try to deny it."

"Fine, I missing our snogging." She muttered.

"I know, I'm an amazing kisser."

"How would you know that?"

"I-what?"

"I said, how would you know you're an amazing kisser, as you put it." Lily laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face "Nevermind…"

"Anyway, about before. I'm really sorry for yelling at you I really didn't mea-."

There was a knock at Lily's door. "Lily, honey?'

Lily looked at James, "It's your Mum." She whispered. "Hold on." She shoved the mirror underneath her pillow. Then she ran to her chair and pretended to look bored and sad. "Come in…"

Rachel opened the door and walked in. She strode over to where Lily was sitting and said. "I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier," James smiled at he listened. He knew his mum would apologize. "I just, I don't know. But there was no right for me to be horrible to you and I'm sorry."

Lily smiled. "That's perfectly fine, M-Rachel. No harm, no foul."

She looked at Lily lovingly. "James may not like following rules but he sure as amazing taste." She gave Lily a hug. "Dinner in 5 minutes, okay?"

"Okay M-Rachel."

She laughed. "We'll work on that name thing."

When she left, Lily pulled the mirror out from under her pillow. "I love your mum."

James smiled "I love her too."

She laughed. "What were you saying before?"

"Oh. I didn't mean it before. So I'm sorry too."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm a red-head."

"GOD BLESS YE MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS…"

"Oh Merlin, he's singing…" Complained Lily. James just sat there laughing.

"Oh Lily, by the way, underneath your pillow." James told her, smirking. "You find some very interesting things."

"What do you-?"

"Well better get ready for dinner. Maybe I'll invite Melissa and Remus…I love you Lily!" And the mirror went black then turned into a normal mirror, showing Lily her reflection. She put it down.

Lily's perfectly shaped eyebrow knitted together in confusion. "What is he talking ab-oh god..." when she lifted her pillow, lying right where the mirror was where James could see it, was her bra.

* * *

**A/N: Funny ending I know…**

**Just a fill in chapter. Dinner shall be interesting and (yes I know I'm giving it away) action packed. I'm anticipating that's it's going to be long unlike these too. Hope it was fast enough ;)**

**Well, review! **

**R.I.P.: James and Lily  
**


	29. New Quidditch Player

**A/N: Thanks to, as always:**

**Jackie LOVES Theresa's Stories, Greekchic, piggy396, An Aspiring Author, Em3191, james-s2-lily, grannyHPfan, szabatka2, indescribablyBee, Mara V., tigerlilystar, marauders rox, story-angel, Xx Paws xX, NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic, maraudersGIRL92, XxRoseDawsonxX, and PICNIC-at-the-disco.**

**Now…I don't like the beginning…a bit of nonsense really but, here it is; the _exciting_ chapter. lol, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 29

"Lily Dear!" Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen. She heard hasty footsteps down the stairs. Her son's girlfriend appeared in the entrance of the kitchen she was currently in.

"Yes Mrs.…sorry-Rachel?" A red faced, breathless Lily asked.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, did something happen, you're as red as a tomato."

Lily blushed even more, thinking about James, the mirror and her bra. How it _got_ there, Lily didn't know. "Um, no, just running is all." She lied. Mrs. Potter knew that wasn't the truth but there was a reason Lily didn't tell her so she didn't press it. "Would you please fetch Sirius and James and make sure they're ready for dinner and bring them down?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much, honey."

"No problem." Lily ran back up the stairs and knocked on her door. Yes _her_ door because Sirius locked it saying he need to change and didn't want to walk to his room naked, though he knew Lily would enjoy it. Lily, of course, reminded him there would be nothing o look at to which Sirius replied, "Touché, Flower."

"Sirius!" She called into the door.

"Flower? Is it really you?" He called jokingly.

Lily smiled. "Aye, 'tis me. Open up."

Sirius opened the door, completely clothed. **(A/N: Darn Shucks)** "You may enter."

"Why thank you…" Lily went to her bed and picked up the mirror while saying "James Potter." Oh how she loved his name… What was on the mirror was the ceiling to James's bathroom. There was steam everywhere and she heard the water turn off. She looked confusedly at Sirius who grinned. Lily understood.

Oh God, he's in the shower. Or was… 

She looked back to the mirror in time to see James pick up his Mirror. He was holding in out far enough (not on purpose) so she saw everything above his belly button. Lily found she was speechless and, embarrassedly, curious. James, however, was not speechless. "Well, hello, what a pleasant surprise."

"Um…hi." She said slightly breathless. She didn't have time to talk, she was too busy staring.

"Hold on, let me put on some boxers. I feel cold." James leaned the Mirror against the cabinet, not really thinking, and went to slip on his boxers. Lily used every ounce of her will power to look away. She controlled her breathing and realized Sirius was still there, watching her amusedly.

"Maybe we should go to his room when he's fully dressed, yeah?" Sirius suggested with a laugh.

But before Lily could reply, James was back in the Mirror. "Hey." Lily practically swooned at how gorgeous he looked. What was wrong with her? But she couldn't help it…

She sighed and said, almost dreamily, "Hi James." She laid on her stomach on he bed with her legs in the air like a 12-year-old girl talking on the phone with her crush.

"Uh, Lils, are you okay?" asked James, though he seemed entertained by Lily's sudden interest and infatuation.

"It's the makeover Melissa gave her. I think it's going to her head." Commented Sirius.

Lily sent a glare over her shoulder.

"Anyway Lils, after everyone goes to sleep, you wanna do something?"

Sirius slipped out of the room, sensing an L/J moment. SO he gave them privacy, decided to ask Mrs. Potter if Remus, Melissa and Peter could come over for dinner like James wanted.

"Do something? James, just incase you forgot…you're grounded." Lily said slowly.

James rolled his eyes. "An obstacle easy to overcome. We'll sneak out and-."

"But James your mum would be upset if we snuck out _again_. The same day too."

"But this is different." James insisted, disappointed that Sirius broke her dreamy state. "We're out to do…teenagerly things." He wiggled his eyebrows. Lily laughed. "Come on Lils, you only live once!" He gave her puppy eyes.

Lily sighed; she couldn't resist _that. _"All right fine, fine, you spoiled brat, you get your way again."

James grinned. "I owe you s big kiss, see you at dinner!" The Mirror, like last time, went black, then showed Lily her reflection once again. She put it down and walked out the door, thinking about the kiss James owed her.

"Better be a big one…"

* * *

Anthony Rachel, Sirius, Lily and James were sitting at the table when the doorbell rang. Sirius grinned, "I'll get it."

James laughed at his friend and glance sideways at Lilt. She was shaking her leg like she always did when she was waiting. He smiled at her, grabbing her hand that was on the table, interlacing their fingers. Lily turned left at James with questioning eyes. HE brought her hand to his lips, letting them linger. She returned his smile fondly staring into his eyes. Mr. Potter grinned, thinking of him and his wife, while Mrs. Potter put a hand to her chest. "That is the sweetest thing…"

Lily and James, not taking their eyes off each other, laughed. He let go of her hand when Remus and Melissa walked in, hand in hand, with Sirius behind them. "Hey everybody." Said Remus. "Peter said his mum has the flu and he needed to stay home an take care of her."

"Oh, well, tell him we hope she gets better. Hello Melissa, have a seat and I'll get the salad." Said Mr. Potter. Remus and Melissa sat together, Sirius at the head, Remus on his right, Melissa on his left, Mrs. Potter next to Remus and Mr. Potter at the other head. Lily was next to Melissa and James was next to Lily.

Everyone dug into their salad, drank their pumpkin juice and talked. Remus, Rachel and Lily engaged in a conversation about N.E.W.T.'s while Anthony, Melissa, Sirius, and James discussed Quidditch tactics.

"Well, I'm scheduling a practice the second day we get back so we're ready for Ravenclaw next week." Said James, taking a sip of his drink."

"James don't you think Tom's not as good as you anticipated?" Asked Melissa.

Sirius agreed. "Yeah Prongs, I mean, he's basically blind as a bat, he always loses the snitch, I think he should be back up."

James used the Quidditch side of his brain to quickly come up with a solution. "All right, tell me what you think. We move Brain Davies to seeker, because he's better at that anyways, and then our problem is the open spot at chaser."

Melissa and Sirius nodded their approval.

"How are you going to find a new chaser?" asked Anthony.

"I'll do it!" Everyone stared at Lily in shock.

"You want to be on the Quidditch Team." Asked James. Lily nodded eagerly causing him to grin wickedly, nodding his head. "All right Lily!!" and he high-fived her.

"But…" said Melissa, looking at James.

James nodded, rolling his eyes "I know, Lils, you have to 'try-out' but I have no doubt that you won't do beautifully."

Lily smiled. "Nice." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Sirius sniffled and wiped away a fake tear. "My little baby flower's playin' Quidditch now!" They all laughed.

Then a noise. "Did you hear that?" asked James.

Rachel waved it off with an impatient hand. "It was just the wind outside."

But it sounded again, like hushed footsteps. James listened closer. He shook his head and turned to his father. It's coming from the inside."

In the blink of any eye, Death Eaters were attacking…

* * *

**A/N: All right so the next one will be the exciting one, just you wait…**

**Expect the key to be back!!!!!!!!**

**Review pleeaseee!!!**


	30. Return of the Key

**A/N: People who are awesome…. Lbeen393, PICNIC-at-the-disco, sweets555, Mia-Annabella, Isolde Eris, Xx Paws xX, story-angel, brown eyez, Greekchic, Super Cara, DogLover258 and piggy396! Thank you for the reviews Keep them coming!**

_Previously,_

"_Did you hear that?" asked James._

_Rachel waved it off with an impatient hand. "It was just the wind outside."_

_But it sounded again, like hushed footsteps. James listened closer. He shook his head and turned to his father. It's coming from the inside."_

_In the blink of any eye, Death Eaters were attacking…_

Chapter 30

James and Anthony were crouching behind the overturned table, periodically shooting curses at some Death Eaters that were in the dinning room. Other where fighting everyone else in all different rooms. Anthony shouted over the explosions and other shouting. "You have to get out of here!"

James shot a curse over the table edge and came back down. "We're not leaving."

Anthony looked to his son and his hand closed around something in his pocket. He thrust it into James's hand. James opened is fist and stared down into the surface of the key. In it, he saw the scenes form his birthday replay. Malfoy telling him to get on his knees, Remus and Sirius looking at him for answers he could not give, Melissa on the brink of a wave of tears, Lily, sobbing her heart out, walking up the stairs, Dumbledore…

He shut his eyes to clock away the horrible memories, also helping him to hear his father better.

"Take Lily Sirius Remus and Melissa. Take the key. Bring them all to the safest place possible. Make sure you are not followed." James had long before opened his eyes. "James, this key…you must not fail in getting this far away from here."

James stared hard into his father's eyes. "I won't."

Anthony smiled proudly. "I know."

James gave his Dad a brief hug then rushed out of the room. In the kitchen he grabbed Lily and Remus right in the middle of their duels. He whipped out his mirror while running through the halls and shouted "Sirius Black!" Sirius face turned up, as it did every time. "Grab Melissa and meets us in the backyard A.S.A.P" Sirius nodded once and stuffed the mirror back into his pocket. James did the same, leading Remus and Lily through another hallways and straight out the back door.

By the oak tree in the backyard, Sirius and Melissa were waiting looking quite shaken up, as they all were. They ran over to them. "Where are we going?" Melissa asked after slipping her shaking hand into Remus's bigger, steadier one.

_Good question_ thought James. Where to go? He thought back to his father's words to him.

…_safest place possible._

James quickly removed his shoe and pointed his wand at it, muttering '_portus_'. "Everyone grab on. One…two…three!" They all felt the familiar, uncomfortable sensation as they were transported to where ever James had set up for them to go. He was the unofficial leader. And they were most definitely all good with that.

They all fell with thuds on their backs and buts on wet green grass. Lifting their heads told them James had taken them back to Hogwarts. He reached down into his pocket and once again stared at the key and its shiny surface, seeing Lily's hurt face reflecting in it. Why did he keep seeing that? Especially her?

"James what does that-"

"Now's not the time, we need to get inside." James loudly cut Lily's question off, knowing full well what it would have been and that he could not answer it, even if he wanted to.

They all ran up to the castle, blowing on their hands to keep warm and squinting their eyes so the cold, rushing air wouldn't burn them and dry them out. James grabbed the door handle and pulled. The door would not open. He got frustrated and shouted, "Oh, come ON!" He kicked the door angrily and sat on the first step. Sirius followed suit so he could talk to James.

"Mate, especially now, you need to calm-"

James talked as if he didn't even hear him. "Who keeps the Hogwarts doors locked? I mean, honestly!"

"That would be me, Mr. Potter."

Both James and Sirius sat up and spun around swiftly. "Professor!" James cleared his throat because at the word 'Professor', his voice had gone a whole octave higher.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled playfully, "It is locked to keep _hoodlums_ like you out of this innocent school.

"Haha!" Sirius punched James's left arm with his right fist. "He called you a hoodlum!"

"Mr. Black, I was talking to you."

James grinned and Remus laughed saying, "Ah ha Padfoot, you got burned."

Sirius admitted defeat by nodding his head and holding his fist out to Dumbledore, telling him to pound it. After Dumbledore 'pounded it', his face grew slightly more solemn. "I believe the reason you came here tonight is not a happy one."

"Death Eaters came, sir." Said Lily. "While we were having dinner.

"My dad, he told me to take the key somewhere safe and this I the safest place I know." James said, Dumbledore nodding in places where it seemed necessary.

"Smart man, your father."

James smiled slightly. "I hope it's okay that we came here."

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with life and happiness. "Of course it is. I must admit, Hogwarts was missing its usual liveliness without you guys. You must never worry, no matter what, the door is always open."

Melissa's nose scrunched up like it always did when she was confused. "Wait, I thought you locked the doors." Her friends stared at her in disbelief before laughing, Dumbledore chuckling. Remus rubbed Melissa's arm affectionately.

"It's okay." He walked in the school with her, Sirius and James behind them, mimicking Melissa and adding in some words, making them laugh even harder.

Lily walked in next to Dumbledore. He looked at her, then forward and said, "I like your hair." Lily laughed heartily.

* * *

Waiting, Remus decided, was worse than actually fighting. They had been sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room for over 30 minutes. He walked over to McGonagall who was with them. 

"Er-Professor?" His friends looked at him curiously but continued with whatever they were talking about, which sounded like Quidditch.

McGonagall turned to face him. Remus couldn't have told you any other time where her face was this kind. "Mr. Lupin. May I help you?"

Remus nodded politely. "Yes Ma'am. I was just, well, thinking and will Mr. and Mrs. Potter be all right be themselves? I mean-."

"Do not fear, Mr. Lupin. Rachel and Anthony are one of the best Auror teams in the Ministry and they are not alone.

"They're…not?"

"No Professor Dumbledore has sent the Order out to help and has notified the Minister…" At the aspect of the Minister having knowledge of the attack, the tone of McGonagall's voice made it quite clear she felt it would make no difference if the Minister knew or not. "And in addition, Professor Dumbledore should be arriving soon there himself."

Remus nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, Professor, what are you waiting for?"

"A new Auror named Alastor Moody should be sending a letter telling of the situation at the Potter Manor. Please, Mr. Lupin, relax. You look like you could use the rest."

Remus smiled. "Thank you professor."

He walked back over to the couch where he was sitting before and Melissa cuddled up against him, right where she fit perfectly. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Sirius smiled at them and looked to James and Lily who were sitting on the armchair together, whispering Merlin knows what into each other's ears, causing them to laugh and kiss every couple of minutes. Sirius would have found it annoying had they not been so perfect for each other. He wondered if he'd ever find someone like that for him. To turn his mood form worried to happy in a matter of seconds. Someone to hold or at least talk to. He surprised himself that when he pictured that girl, she was Lily's sister, Clara

* * *

"You will remain here until the beginning of the next term." Dumbledore told the group of teenagers. "Your stuff will be brought here, and you may, once again, say goodbye to your families. That will be it." Lily went to apparate home, as did Remus and Melissa since Dumbledore had taken off the anti-apparation spell. He asked to talk to James alone. 

Sirius stood there, feeling kind of lonely when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Lily grinned at him and put an arm around his waist. "She'll want to say goodbye."

Sirius shook his head. "No she won't." He put is left arm around her shoulders.

"She likes you Sirius."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course, Arielle loves you."

His shoulders slumped and eyes became downcast. "Right…"

"Aww, Sirius, I was just kidding. I know for a fact that Clara likes you." Sirius was apprehensive to get excited this time. "Honest, she's just scared."

"And you're okay with this?"

Lily smiled kindly, almost motherly at him. "I know you'd take care of both of them."

Sirius grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're the best Lils."

Lily sighed playfully. "I know…how _do_ I do it?"

"Hey, watch it over there!" James called from the corner. He was smiling and Dumbledore was trying to conceal his.

Sirius childishly stuck out his tongue and both he and Lily disapparated but not before hearing James' laugh.

**A/N: All right so it wasn't as action-packed but…the mystery that is the key will slowly start to unfold…What does it open? Why do the Potter's have it? Why do they keep giving it to James? Fast enough update for you? lol**

**Review!!!!**


	31. Goodbye until we say Hello

**A/N: Reviewers will be mention next chapter because it is 3:20 in the morning right now…but I've reached 300!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited thanks to everyone who ever reviewed this story!**

Chapter 31

"I love you too, Dad. I'll see you spring break." Lily let go of her dad and hugged Clara. She whispered in her ear. "Talk to him."

Clara stiffened and stared at her sister when she released her. "Since when did you become so smart?"

"You say it like it's something new."

"Lily, darling, you're hanging around with Prongs and me too much you're starting to get to be the cheekierest.

Lily glared playfully. "Cheekierest isn't-."

"A word, I know Lils. Y'know, Remus could give you a fun for your money."

"I don't doubt it."

Clara watched the banter continue between them with a smile on her face. "Hey Lily?"

Lily topped her retort to something Sirius said mid-sentence and turned to Clara. "Yes, dearest sister?"

"Find Arielle for me, yeah? I think she's looking at pictured of James in your room." Lily laughed, shaking her head and went to find her.

Sirius turned to Clara, her blonde curls had fallen into her ice-blue eyes and she swatted them away angrily. "Hi…"

She smiled at him. "Hey. Look, at the party I-."

"It's all right, I know I deserved it."

"No, listen." She took a step closer to him. She was about 3 years older but he was still a good 2 inches taller than her. "No one deserves what I said to you. I…I know a night's worth of talking about you and I judged from what a 15-year-old girl told me 2 years ago. It's been quite a long time since I've been on a date and I wasn't planning on going on one for a long time but…" She took a deep breath, "I really like you and I can't just run away from it."

Sirius took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs on the back of hers. After staring into each other's eyes, he reached out and pulled her into a hug, whispering into her hair, "You don't know how happy you've just made me."

* * *

_ Before_

"Your parents have contacted me. Your mother is fine, as well as your father but he is in St. Mongos. It's nothing to worry about," Dumbledore added hastily at the look on James's face, "the just want to do some test before he leaves."

James let out a breath of relief. "How is the house, Sir?"

"The furniture is a little wrecked, no permanent damage and the rest of the house is seemingly fine."

James nodded. He turned his head to the right and saw Sirius give Lily a kiss on the cheek and Lily smile. He loved that they were as close as brother and sister…

"Hey, watch it over there!" He called playfully.

He laughed as Sirius stuck out his tongue and disapparated with her.

"Oh, and so I don't forget," Dumbledore took out the key and gave it back to James.

He was confused. "But Professor," He looked up. "This is the key to-."

"Yes and you must keep it."

"But I don't understand." Dumbledore felt bad that so much weight was on the young man in front of him and he didn't even know it… "Why me? Why does everyone keep giving it to me when it is causing me nothing but trouble?"

"Please explain." Dumbledore asked.

"Well," James began. "My birthday, the attack, they both happened when the key was in my possession, well, before I gave it to my dad when the Death Eaters came but at first I thought them coincidental. And then, when I looked into the surface of the key…" he trailed off.

"What about it, Mr. Potter?"

"I keep see Lily's face. At first it was the first time I encountered trouble with it but now…" he glanced down at the key and saw Lily's face. "It's only Lily. Sometimes when she's around me, the key, I-I can't even touch it, it goes hot and practically burns me."

Dumbledore was deep in thought, processing what he had just heard. "Is it only when she's around. Just near you when this occurs?"

James flushed the tiniest bit but Dumbledore sees everything. "Well not exactly. It happens when-er-." He scratched his head awkwardly, "we're sort of…"

Had it been Sirius or Remus he was telling this to, James would be grinning naughtily saying, "Yeah, when we're snogging it burns like hell." But, this was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore inclined his head, showing he understood. "I see." He chuckled, " Well, this is certainly interesting. I'll take the key with me and look into it." Something in his voice told James Dumbledore knew more than he was letting on but James didn't address it.

"Sure, Professor." He handed the key back to Dumbledore.

"You may do as you please now, I shall be in my office if someone should ask. Goodnight James."

"G'night, Sir."

* * *

Lily had just said goodbye to her mother and was now dragging Arielle out of her room. She came into the kitchen in tike to hear Sirius tell Clara, "It's only goodbye until we say hello again." And he kissed her on the lips sweetly. 

"Awww!" They both turned to Lily. She grinned apologetically. "I'm a sap for Romance novels. Sorry…"

Arielle sauntered into the room, from the living room, looking putout and sad. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" Clara asked.

She sniffled slightly. "Jay Jay didn't even come back to say goodbye."

"Not say goodbye? Now what kind of guy would I be if I didn't come back to see my Ella?" A deep voice said from the doorway. Arielle gasped excitedly and turned. "Jay Jay!" She squealed and ran into his arms. He picked her up and kissed her forehead and twirled her around.

Lily folded her arms, pretending to be jealous. "I can't believe it, I'm losing to a 5 year old." **(A/N: Anyone recognize that from Aladdin? When the Jeanie's like "I' can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug"…. no one? Oh well…)**

The marauders (minus Peter (Where the hell was he?)) Lily and Melissa were all sitting in the Head's Common room, Lily and James together on the floor by the fireplace, Remus and Melissa on the couch and Sirius sitting pretzel-like on the coffee table. No one talked for they were all going over, in their heads, what had happened over the break.

Remus sighed loudly, looking at everyone. "Well…that Christmas sucked."

* * *

**A/N: I love that ending personally. Anyways, FINALLY break is over unless you want New Years Day…I kinda would like to skip it if you don't mind. I jut want them to get back to School.**

**I'm going to be coming out with another Story soon…right after Spray of the Sea is done. It's structure is based on the T.V show 24…Each hour is a different episode…well each Chapter will be the episode.**

**the plot and everything else will all be regular James and Lily stuff…but it aaaaallll happens in one day. (24 hours) ANNNDD guess who is writing it TOGETHER **

** Greekchic and MEEEE!! So, it's bound to be awesome...We will post it when Spray of the Sea is done. Which will be.. very very soon tear(sort of)  
**

**I hope you liked the fill-in short chapter… more coming…Review!**


End file.
